Un séducteur diabolique
by moutmout
Summary: Des personnes arrivent... Lève toi, je t'en supplie... Si ils te t'attrapent, ils te tueront comme espion... Hébété, il la suivit dans la plaine sombre qui s'étendait audelà de la hute. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

_**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, pas même l'histoire, qui appartiens à Rosemary Rogers, écrivain américain, écrivant des romans d'amour.**_

_**Pourquoi ai-je choisi d'assembler ses deux histoires ? Et bien la relation liant l'héroïne de R. Rogers et son amant est de même nature que Draco et Hermione.**_

**Un séducteur diabolique**

« - Et bien ! S'écria Mcgonagall. Vous voilà enfin Miss Granger. Votre homologue est déjà dans ses appartements. Cela fait une demi heure que je vous attends. Votre mot de passe est « pino », choisi par M. Malfoy. Je pense que vous êtes épuisé, M. Malfoy vous tiendra au courant des évènements. Au revoir Miss Granger. »

Mcgonagall la planta devant le tableau, elle se dit que Malfoy se fera le plaisir de tout lui expliquer, sarcasmes comprit. Elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets, impressionnée par la splendeur de la pièce, elle s'immobilisa. Tout était propre et reluisant. Elle avança, ses pas claquant sur le marbre blanc. Elle était seule, le feu crépitait et le tic tac d'une imposante pendule dorée lui comptait les minutes. Au centre un épais tapis à ramages colorés recouvrait le sol. Des canapés et fauteuils invitaient à la détente. De lourds rideaux encadraient à merveille les fenêtres, révélant un ciel grisâtre et maussade pour ce début septembre. L'été était bien parti.

Elle s'approcha alors d'un tableau disposé sur le côté de la cheminée. Le peintre avait dessiné une scène où s'incarnaient les quatre fondateurs. Elle effleura le cadre du doigt :

« - Le serpent, le lion, l'oiseau et le blaireau… »

Surprise par la voix masculine dans la contemplation de l'œuvre, elle pivota. Malfoy s'avança d'un pas, ne reconnaissant apparemment pas Hermione. Comme il était à contre jour ; elle discernait mal son visage. Pour une raison étrange, le cœur battant, Hermione pense à s'enfuir :

« - Cette peinture est de Sir John Agmond. Admirative ? Que fais tu là ? Qui es tu ? Ici, se sont les appartement des préfets ! Dit-il mauvais. Alors dans tout les cas, tu dégages, c'est interdit ! »

Bouleversée, Hermione retint son souffle. Comment réagir à une pareil insulte ? Elle était fatigué, épuisé. Il s'approcha encore :

« - Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à prendre le thé ? Je suppose que tu es venu visité, continua t-il d'un air méprisant. Non ? Petite bohémienne…

Elle fit un mouvement pour s'en aller.

- Ah Non ! Gronda t-il. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu vas rester tranquille, je vais appeler le professeur Snape… »

Il la prenait vraiment pour une autre ! Pour une touriste ! Si elle n'avait pas été si épuisé et effrayé, elle lui aurait tout de suite rie au nez et envoyé une remarques acerbes. Mais une boule restait coincée dans sa gorge. Elle le dévisagea en silence. Même lorsqu'il avança, elle ne bougea pas, sentant la chaleur de son souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur elle sur elle. Il lui effleura simplement l'épaule, sans violence, mais le souvenir de ce rat de Malfoy revint d'un seul coup. Galvanisé par la rage et la colère, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Puis par surprise, il se plia en deux de douleur. Le souffle court, au bord de l'hystérie, elle siffla entre ses dents :

« - Je t'interdit de me toucher ! Je ne sui pas un jouet !

Espèce de petite morveuse… »

Frappé par la férocité de son regarde, elle recula d'un pas. Quelqu'un l'entendrait il, si elle hurlait ? Elle voulut de nouveau s'enfuir, mais il la saisit et la plaqua au mur. Elle poussa un cri strident, lui décocha un coup de pied. Avec un juron, Malfoy la retint aux épaules, l'épinglant comme un papillon au mur.

« - Pour une garce, tu fais preuve d'un instinct de survie remarquable, grimaça t-il.

Je ne suis pas une touriste, ni une garce !

Elle essaya de la gifler. Il lui emprisonna les poignets. La douleur la fit gémir.

Calmes toi bon sens ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, mais ce sera inévitable si tu continue à gigoter. Retirons ce chapeau ridicule, que je puisse voir ton visage… »

Il défit la nœud et lui arracha le bonnet. Sa longue natte se défit, éparpillant une chevelure dense autour de son visage. Furieuse, elle refusa de lever les yeux. Il s'appuya sur elle pour mieux la maintenir. Elle avait peine à respirer. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle reconnut l'odeur du jus de citrouille.

Sous les fins sourcils, se dessinaient des yeux sombres, des abîmes d'acier sans fond. Il la dévisageait :

« - Granger ? Demanda t-il sous la surprise »

Il relâcha quelque peu son étreinte, elle en profita pour lui échapper, se précipitant dans sa chambre. Elle voulu claquer la porte, mais Malfoy mit son pied. Il était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire moqueur. Elle le fixa le plus méchamment qu'elle pue, et s'aperçut quand réalité ses yeux étaient bleus marine. Il s'inclina d'un air ironique, puis parti lui-même dans sa propre chambre. Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, épuisée elle s'endormit les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, et se permit d'entrouvrir sa porte. Torse nu, il était assis dans un fauteuil rédigeant une note. Il portait un pantalon noir, assez proche du corps et un bandage lui entourait une partie du ventre. La lumière jouait avec ses épaules musclés ; puis elle se rappela de son grognement de douleur quand elle l'avait brusquement repoussé. Comment avait il été blessé ? Elle frémit et frotta ses poignets endoloris. Il l'avait vraiment effrayé…Elle referma la porte n'osant le déranger et par là, attirer ses foudres.

Quand à lui, il avait bien sentit que la porte de Granger s'était entrouverte. Il n'avait pas bougé, pour lui laisser le temps de l'observer. Malgré les origines de Granger, Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être narcissique. Il aimait qu'on le remarque, qu'on l'observe, qu'on le voit, qu'on le trouve beau et intelligent. Malfoy se remémora son entrevu houleux avec Granger. Comment n'avait il pas pu remarquer que s'était elle ? Bon il est vrai qu'elle portait un stupide chapeau, mais tout de même, le fait est là ! Il avait beaucoup hésité sur son identité lorsqu'il lui avait retiré ce chapeau ridicule. Il avait vu une grande masse de boucles encadrer le visage de la jeune fille, les pommettes rouges de fureur et de frustrations, de grands yeux orangé le foudroyer du regard, lui-même indigné. Oui, c'est ça, il avait vu une jeune femme indigné et outragé. Elle avait un tout petit nez bien droit, en harmonie avec son visage ovale. La courbe de sa mâchoire était tout à fait délicieuse, et son grain de peau parfait. Et puis, il y avait cette bouche pulpeuse, magnifique, dans les tons bruns, bien dessiné. Aucun artifice de maquillage ne venait troubler la perfection de se visage. Comment n'avait il pas vu Granger comme ceci avant aujourd'hui ? Comment trouver belle cette femme alors que il la haït ? Malfoy chassa très vite ses mauvaises pensées, Granger reste Granger, elle ne mérite même pas son lit. Et puis, Elle va bien vite l'énerver avec ses manières de première de classe dans les jours à venir.

( petite partie de moi)

Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient tous rentrés à Poudlard, leur école de sorcellerie, leur second foyer. La demande de travail personnelle était plus grande, laissant pour cela plus de moments libres dans la journée. Hermione était allongé sur son lit, elle avait réussi à esquiver Malfoy durant une semaine, mais bientôt approchait la réunion des préfets, et cela ne la transportait pas beaucoup d'y assister. Elle sortit de sous son oreiller, un petit objet tout rond, relié avec des sortes d'écouteurs. Elle s'était fabriqué un baladeur CD, sous autorisation du directeur, afin d'écouter sa musique en travaillant. Elle mit le casque sur sa tête et alluma le baladeur par un sort. Au moment où la musique arrivait à ses oreilles, Malfoy entra dans leur salle commune. Hermione se mit à fredonner les paroles de la chanson, Malfoy intrigué colla son oreille à la porte :

_« Hummm, hum… Qui pourraa, m'ouvrir les yeux… Qui saura me dire lequel des deux. Je désire… Lequel j'admire… Qui m'attire, qui me fera choisir entre l'espérance et un empire… Entre un regard sans faille et le sourireeee… Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimerrr. Aimer les yeux fermé, pouvoir partagerrrr… ETTT L'amourrrr etttt L'amitiééé. Aimer dans le plaisiir. Sans avoir à choisir. Hummm, ohoooohooo. Humhumhuumm… »_

Malfoy fut très surpris de la voix cristalline de Hermione, douce, fluttée. En écoutant les paroles, il trouva d'abord très stupide, cette chanson qui devait être moldu, puis ''un regard sans faille'' l'avait amusé. On aura pu croire qu'elle chantait tout d'abord pour elle ; puis pour Potter et Weasley… Mais ce ''regard sans faille'' lui faisait penser à lui, ainsi que l'empire. Potter aurait pu représenter l'espérance des moldu et son St Sourire… Draco s'aperçu qu'il était parti très loin dans son imagination, et secoua sa tête. Puis il toqua fort à la porte.Hermione se releva d'un coup, en retirant brusquement son casque, et émit un faible« - Oui ? » :

« - Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas tes vocalises Granger que je te dis ça, mais ton hésitation entre Weasley et Potter m'exaspère… Dit il mis amusé par la réaction violente des joues de la jeune femme, mis énervé par son air hautain.

Comment ? Co-Comment peux tu dire ça ? Harry et Ron sont mes amis ! Tu entends ? Et puis merde, je n'ai pas à me justifier à tes yeux Malfoy ! Hurla Hermione rouge de honte.

Bien ! Bien jeune fille… En tout cas jolis timbres de voix petite fille, la nargua t-il.

Dégaaaageeee ! Hurla Hermione en lui jetant un chausson au visage, puis tout ce qu'elle trouva bon à jeter.

Vexé ? Riait Draco, en esquivant les diverses objets pendant sa fuite vers sa chambre.

Si tu ne voulais plus m'entendre, t'avais qu'à m'arrêter avant ! Hurla de plus belle Hermione. »

Puis Malfoy rejoignit sa chambre et ferma la porte, entendant toujours les jurons et insultes d'Hermione. « - Pfiouuuu. Quel dragon cette nana ! ».

La réunion des préfets arriva bien trop vite pour Hermione. Elle se trouvait le soir même. Un samedi à Poudlard comme les autres s'annonçait, sauf que la chaleur atteignait des summum, une véritable canicule, tous avait les chemises ouvertes un maximum, les manches retrousser :

« - Rhaaaa… Trop chaud ! Se plaignit Hermione. Et puis cette réunion à la con !

- Aller Hermione ! Courage, de toute façon tu savais que ça allait être barbant d'être préfets ! Débita Ron

Merci Ron de me remonter le moral, en plus il fait vraiment trop chaud ! Je suis totalement en sueur ! Dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

De rien, bah ça va être désagréable c'est sûr, en plus vous êtes obligé d'être en tenu réglementaire! Fit Ron le grand sourire aux lèvres.

T'inquiètes pas Hermione, tout ira bien , de toute façon il y a Mcgo ! Mange un peu, tu n'as rien avalé depuis tout à l'heure ! Dit Harry gentiment.

Ouai t'as raison, y a pas de raison, mais cette chaleur, c'est tout bonnement insupportable, et puis je pourrais toujours fait semblant d'écouter ! Elle éclata de rire, ainsi que Harry sous les yeux vide de Ron. »

Ils continuèrent sur une conversation anodine, Ron et Harry en vinrent au Quidditch. Hermione les regardait parler avec autant de passion de leur sport, Harry avait les yeux brillant et le sourire suspendu aux lèvres ; Ron gesticulait et faisait de grand gestes avec ses bras. Ses amis. Elle les détailla plus intimement, commençant par Ron. Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment d'aimer Ron. Elle le regardait simplement, il était très grand, et large. Son visage était fin, le nez étroit, de belle lèvres rouges, assez rare pour un garçon. Il avait un très beau sourire… Ses tâches de rousseurs ne faisaient qu'accentuer la particularité de sa beauté.

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Harry. Lui était plutôt d'une beauté classique. De grand yeux vert, d'un vert si éclatant, reflétant ses joies, ses peines, sa colère… Il avait le nez légèrement busqué, qui surplombait une grande bouche, au lèvres fines mais appétissantes. Il était plus petit que Ron, et d'une musculature beaucoup plus fine. Probablement dû à leurs postes différents au Quidditch. Puis elle regarda les mains de Ron, gigoter… De grandes mains, des mains d'hommes. Puis Harry se mordilla la bouche devant le récit de Ron. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Ron, regardant ses cuisses, son dos. Elle revint de nouveau sur Harry, il se passait une main dans les cheveux. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Harry tourna ses yeux sur elle. Elle fixait sa bouche :

« - Hermione ? Demanda Harry sur un ton chaud et rauque, pas sur le ton qu'il utilisait pour sa meilleure amie.

Hein ? Ho pardon… Excusez moi, je vais… Je me rend à la bibliothèque ! Bégaya t elle, rouge pivoine, ses mains moites. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent quitter la grande salle, puis il se fixèrent tout les deux :

« - Tu as vu comment elle nous reluquait ? Lança Ron au bout d'un moment, la stupeur passé.

Ouai… C'est bizarre. Peut être pensait elle à quelqu'un d'autre, et… Et elle nous fixait ? Proposa Harry, gêné.

Je pense pas tu vois… Je me sentais à poil ! Harry explosa de rire.

Ouai, ouai… hahahah. Vraiment Ron ! Enfin bon, faut dire qu'on à grandit, toi-même t'as remarqué qu'elle a bien poussé Hermione, non ? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

C'est sûr ! Sourit Ron. Pour sûr qu'elle est bien belle la meilleure amie ! Et puis elle a surtout poussé d'ici ! Ron montra son thorax, en riant.

Ron ! Si ta mère te voyait ! Gronda gentiment Harry. Bref j'avoue que j'ai du mal à la regarder comme une amie, une fille quelconque !

C'est vrai, je suis même gêné tu vois. Je me sens moins à l'aise, j'ose pas parler de tout devant elle, et je ne me confie plus sur mes états d'âme et petites amies… »

Harry leva un sourcil comme signe d'acquiescement. Hermione était devenue bien jolie, dommage qu'elle soit leur amie, pensa Harry.

Hermione courut se réfugier dans ses appartements. Elle avait si honte ! Elle ! Hermione Granger avait commencer à fantasmer… Oui c'est ça ! fantasmer sur ses amis ! Même Fantasmer tout court ! « - Ho mon Dieu ! » dit Hermione. Où allait elle comme ça ? Il fallait qu'elle redevienne sérieuse. Elle se posa sur la canapé de la salle commune. Elle ferma les yeux, et ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer comment embrassait Harry, se rappelant de se petit mordillement de lèvres. Elle se leva, remis en ordre ses jolies boucles de son épaisse chevelure et fila dans sa chambre. La réunion des préfets était pour bientôt, il fallait tout préparer. Elle avait le pressentiment que la vieille Mcgo préparait un coup foireux…


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bien voilà la petite suite. Toujours je précise que l'histoire et les perso ne m'appartiennent PAS. Le style d'écriture non plus sniff, Mise à part certains passages… Mais je suis heureuse que vous aimiez un de mes livres préférés ! Bref c'est un mixe ! LOL, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

Draco était d'une humeur massacrante. Cette putain de réunion lui avait foutu un coup au moral. Encore un bal… Stupide idée de la tête des Griffondors. Elle avait remarqué l'enthousiasme des élèves de Poudlard pour le bal de 4e année. Elle n'avait pas renouvelé l'idée avant, à cause de la 5e année et l'affreuse inquisitrice. « -Idiote ! Pesta Draco ». Pour oublier ses pensées moroses, il décida de s'offrir une partie de whist ou de faro. Après la puanteur de cette réunion, le parfum de la luxure serait le bienvenu.

La nuit, l'obscurité permettait à Draco de se rendre chez les Serpentards sans se faire surprendre. Il traversa le portrait gardien de la salle commune des Serpentards, puis monta dans le dortoir de Goyle. Il frappa. Un discret « - Qui est-ce ? » s'éleva de l'intérieure de la chambre. Draco s'annonça et entra. On se serait cru dans une maison de jeu luxueuse. Il reconnut les visages familiers de ses amis, et quelques autres Serpentards lui étant étrangers.

La plus part des jeunes femmes portaient des masques qui dissimulaient à peine leurs identité, mais les rassuraient et les incitaient à se montrer plus audacieuses que d'habitude.

Pansy Parkison, intemporelle, ruisselante de bijoux et maquillée à outrance, vint l'accueillir :

« - Draco Malfoy, qu'elle joie de te recevoir ! Susurra t-elle. »

En effet, Pansy avait vite compris les règles des Serpentards et des femmes. Elle se savait pas très brillante en cours, donc s'était déjà promis un avenir riche, et indépendant en ouvrant une maison de luxure où les hommes pouvaient venir se détendre et jouer. Bien entendu c'était son projet initial, et elle avait voulu l'adapter à Poudlard pour déjà se faire une petite clientèle, qui lui restera fidèle… Une sorte de filet de sécurité ! Et puis il était bien connu que nombreux hommes étaient mariés de force, ou bien se lassaient vite de leurs femmes ! Ce concept était pour Pansy une mine d'or à exploiter. Bien sûr elle avait déjà engager deux ou trois fille de Serpentard pour commencer ce travail. Tant pis pour ses rêves de famille ! La vie devenait dure en ces temps sombres… Et le dortoir des garçons étaient accessible et sûr. Malfoy lui prit la main :

« - C'est un plaisir, Miss Parkison, fit-il en lui baisant la main.

Elle rit, flattée. Malfoy la préférait ainsi, moins collante et surtout indépendante.

Je crois que ton ami Zabini est encore parmi nous. Il semble t'attendre. »

''Blaise me connaît bien'', songea Malfoy en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce. Un nuage de fumée flottait par-dessus des tables recouvertes d'un tapis vert. Quand il s'arrêta près de lui, son ami lui sourit :

« - Tu es en retard. Ca fait des heures que je t'attends.

On le dirait, en effet, plaisanta Malfoy en avisant la pile de jeton et le verre vide. »

Une fille à moitié nue était penchée sur l'épaule de Blaise. Son sein lui frôlait l'oreille, et elle caressait ses cheveux. Elle sourit à Malfoy, de manière aussi naturelle que s'ils s'étaient croisés dans le salon de ses parents.

Blaise tourna la tête, suça un court instant le mamelon, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les cartes.

Les verres vides se remplissaient seuls. Le Club des Damnés, comme l'avait nommé Pansy méritait son nom. On y jouait de grosses sommes, on n'y prenait des paris plus stupide les un que les autres…

« - Désires-tu prendre ma place ? S'enquit l'un des joueurs. Je suis ivre mort, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma chemise alors qu'une charmante personne m'attend dans mon dortoir. »

Draco acquiesça. Il remporta plusieurs parties, au grand agacement de Blaise, qui se leva pour entraîner la jeune femme aux formes généreuses vers son dortoir. Personne ne leur prêta la moindre attention.

Lorsque Blaise revint vers son ami, celui-ci avait doublé ses gains :

« - Alors cette réunion ? Demanda Zabini, l'air indifférent.

Un Bal… Voilà l'évènement de cette année. Mais ce ne sera pas le seul je crois.

Et bien ! Et en quel honneur ?

L'honneur des préfets ! Je n'est aucune envie d'y assister, surtout que je sentais que l'honneur était surtout destiné à Granger ! Explosa Malfoy.

Tu devrais peut être y faire une apparition… Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Souviens t'en, grommela Malfoy. Si jamais tu étais tenté de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée… »

Ils bavardèrent jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'intéressât à l'une des délicieuse créatures que Pansy employait pour veiller au bien être de ces messieurs.

Blaise les regarda gravir l'escalier pour rejoindre un dortoir vide. Malfoy changeait. Il avait toujours été un garçon téméraire et implacable, mais les années l'avaient endurcie. C'était un homme maintenant.

Blaise songea qu'il aimerait être présent quand Malfoy verrait la petite Sang-de-Bourbe. La jeune fille s'était… épanouie. Et Malfoy ne l'avait pas encore vu réellement. Il sera sûrement présent au Bal, Zabini n'en doutait pas, il veillerai lui-même à ce que son vielle ami accepte.

Ce serait un spectacle à ne pas manquer !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà la petite suite ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre ! Je met la chapitre 3 ce soir, assez tard ! Donc si vous êtes patients… ;)

Le chapitre est petit, car je l'ai coupé en deux, toujours pour ne pas trop traîner !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le bal **

Un bal…

Hermione était reconnaissante à Macgonagall d'organiser à un bal en leurs honneurs, bien qu'elle eût préféré une soirée plus discrète dans la tour des Griffondors. Après tout elle n'avait jamais eu de médaille pour service rendu à l'école ou autre… Ni Malfoy d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas envie de boire de la bierraubeurre, ni de champagne, puisque Macgonagall avait annoncé l'arriver de cette boisson moldu chez les sorciers. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie non plus de danser sous les étoiles. Le jour J, Lavande la préparait, pour la dernière touche.

« - Cesse de gigoter Hermione, soupira Lavande en tirant sur l'ourlet de la robe en mousseline. Cette traîne… Elle ne se place pas comme je le désire, et à chaque fois que tu bouges…

- D'accord, pardonne-moi Lavande, je vais rester tranquille. »

Elle se contempla dans le miroir d'un œil critique. La mode s'était simplifiée, et la longue robe en mousseline en mousseline blanche brodée d'étoiles d'or soulignait à merveille sa silhouette élancée. Elle se trouvait un peu trop grande, mais Mrs Weasley avait protesté :

« - Voyons, disait-elle, c'est merveilleux de voir une jeune fille qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir été ratatinée dans un presse à biscuits ! Elles se ressemblent toutes, ces temps-ci, avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs silhouettes menues, des courants d'airs pleins la tête. C'est malheureux que les hommes préfèrent un jolis minois à l'intelligence ! »

Hermione avait été d'accord sur ce point au moins. Elle n'était pas une beauté conventionnelle, mais la robe blanche flattait la couleur mate de sa peau et ses cheveux bruns. Un bandeau satin doré se croisait sous sa poitrine. Des rubans étaient piqués dans ses cheveux. Lavande s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour arranger quelques boucles sur ces tempes et son front.

« - On dirait une déesse grecque, n'est-ce pas Lavande ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Hein ? Heu, en tout cas tu es magnifiques ma chère Hermione.

- Wawou ! Tu es simplement divine ! Décréta Ginny. »

Hermione ne protesta pas. L'une des vertus les plus attachantes et irritantes de Ginny, était de n'écouter que ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Hermione rajouta un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres et ses joues, enfila de longs gants et son châle en dentelle semé de fils d'or… Elle était prête.

« - Ne prend pas cet air de martyre, ma chérie, plaisanta Ginny. Tout le monde va te complimenter.

- Ce serait merveilleux si il venait, mais j'ai cru entendre dire qu'il n'aimait pas les mondanités de ce genre, il les trouve ennuyeuses… Commença Lavande.

- De qui parles tu ? Demanda Hermione, nerveuse, alors qu'elles descendaient le grand escalier. Le rez-de-chaussée brillait de mille feux. On entendait le brouhaha des conversations. Ce soir Poudlard bourdonnait comme une ruche, un château de conte de fées.

- De Malfoy bien sûr ! Dit joyeusement Lavande. Chérie tu te sens mal ?

- Non, non… Je suis seulement un peu anxieuse.

- N'aie crainte, ajouta Ginny. Tu sera fêté par tout le monde vu comme tu es belle ! »

Hermione décida de ne plus s'inquiéter de savoir si Malfoy ferait une apparition. Elles arrivèrent en bas des marches, et beaucoup de personnes vinrent la féliciter. Certaines personnes d'années antécédentes à elle, et fit le plus grand efforts de retenir les prénoms et noms, pendant que les filles lui faisaient la bise et les garçons lui baisaient la main. Elle tenait à se montrer digne.

« - Hermione, puis-je te présenter mon cousin, Henry de Fontard… Jeune première année.

Elle sourit au petit garçon, dont les paupières étaient agitées d'un tic nerveux. Il bégayait, et elle dut faire un effort pour le comprendre. Elle lui souhaita une belle soirée, espérant qu'il s'amuserait.

- S-Sans aucun d-doute, Her-Hermione !

Il lui demanda d'inscrire son nom sur son carnet de bal, mais son cousin l'entraîna gentiment.

Sentant pointer un léger mal de tête, Hermione se tourna vers la prochaine personne. Elle tendit sa main gantée, et fut soulagée de voir q'on était presque arrivé à la fin de la queue. Bientôt elle pourrait se détendre et prendre un verre de jus de citrouille, avant de faire son devoir en ouvrant le bal.

- Zabini avait raison, Miss Granger, murmura une voix profonde.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui serrait la main. _Malfoy_… Il semblait plus grand, plus redoutable. Ses yeux bleu nuit brillaient avec une intensité rare, dans un visage aux traits acérés. Face à son silence, il arqua un sourcil ironique.

- On dirait que tu m'as oublié, petite bohémienne…

- Elle retira sa main.

- Non Malfoy. Je ne t'ai pas oublié… Tout le monde sera heureux de te voir ce soir.

- Pas toi ?

- Si tu me demandes si je suis attristée de te voir ici, ce serait mal élevé de te répondre oui.

'Comme c'est étrange songea t-elle. Il est toujours furieux de ma présence.'

Ne sachant comment se tirer de cette situation délicate, elle se tourna résolument vers la personne suivante, ce qui amusa Malfoy. Hermione fut agacée par cette attitude cavalière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi provocant. Les bonnes résolutions d'Hermione s'envolèrent. Visiblement, il la considérait encore et toujours comme une intruse. Alors qu'elle saluait Zabini, elle était consciente de la voix de Malfoy, qui parlait à Lavande.

- Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu entre vous, la première nuit dans vos appartements, lança Zabini, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi, je ne me souviens pas. Il faut m'excuser mais j'ai une mémoire très sélective. J'oublie les désagréments. »

Zabini et Malfoy partir voire d'autres personnes, laissant Le trio de filles seules. Hermione ne buvait jamais d'alcool, car la tête lui tournait vite, mais elle accepta la flûte de champagne que lui présenta Ginny. La délicieuse boisson lui pétilla le long de sa gorge.

Il faisait chaud dans la grande salle. Son visage brillait légèrement, la mousseline collait à sa peau de manière désagréable. Elle se faufila parmi les élèves et sortit dehors prendre l'air frais. Elle ignora les tiraillements de son estomac et prit une autre coupe de champagne. Pourquoi s'en priver ? N'était-ce pas une fête ? Elle sourit en entendant une jeune fille pousser un petit cri dans les jardins. Des amoureux profitaient de l'obscurité. Elle pensa à Ron, si séduisant dans sa redingote en velours bleu, souligné par les manchettes en dentelle blanche. Il avait délaissé son austère uniforme de Poudlard, pour ce magnifique pantalon qui épousait parfaitement ses longues jambes.

Pendant quelques instants, elle s'imagina mariée à Ronald Weasley. Elle n'oubliait pas sa gentillesse, et elle essayait toujours de passer le plus de temps possible en tête à tête avec lui. Ron était un vrai gentleman. Bon à sa manière, mais il pouvait se montrer doux. Pas comme Malfoy, qui était aussi peu adapté au rôle de gentleman qu'un carlin à sa mère !

Elle respira l'air humide de la nuit, elle semblait interminable. Si seulement Ron ne se contentait pas de lu sourire de loin… Il avait beau faire des crises de soit dîtes jalousies, il se montrait toujours distant quand ils étaient tout les deux, et elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais curieusement, la nuit, elle rêvait d'un homme aux cheveux clairs plutôt que roux, une silhouette fugitive, au visage dissimulé, une mystérieuse présence qu'elle ne pouvait identifier.

Elle porta le verre de champagne à sa bouche. Déjà terminé !

Alors qu'elle le reposait, une main lui en tendit un autre. Le liquide ambré accrochait la lumière de la lune. Surprise, elle se raidit en reconnaissant Malfoy.

« - Encore un peu de champagne, Miss Granger ?

- Non, répliqua Hermione sèchement. Je n'ai plus soif.

- Tant mieux pour moi.

Appuyé à la balustrade, il la dévisagea avec une intensité qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il vida le verre d'un trait, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Tu as beaucoup changé, Granger…

- Est-ce un compliment ou un regret ? Pardonne-moi, mais je ne suis pas habituée à des remarques aussi personnelles de la part d'un étranger.

- Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers.

Elle n'osait pas l'insulter, et provoquer une nouvelle dispute avant le début du bal.

- Nous nous côtoyons que brièvement, entre autre, nous ne sommes que de vagues connaissances.

- Quel dommage ! J'en suis attristé.

- Tu ne sembles pourtant pas très affecté. Tu caches bien tes sentiments.

Soudain, elle se rembrunit. Macgonagall lui avait apprit à parler avec franchise. Or la franchise était une qualité acceptable chez une sorcière de son rang, mais pas chez une jeune fille sans relations.

Malfoy rit doucement. Elle frissonna. Tout à coup, elle avait froid.

- Je dois rentrer. Macgo va s'inquiéter de mon absence, alors que les danses vont commencer.

_- Macgo _risque de se faire du mauvais sang, en effet. Je te raccompagne.

- Non !

Il afficha un sourire candide.

- hélas, ma chère demoiselle, je crains que tu ne sois obligée d'ouvrir le bal avec le second préfet. Nous ne voulons pas faire un pied de nez au protocole, n'est-ce pas ?

- Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas entendu dire…

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas tout Granger, le monde des sorciers est vaste… On nous a annoncés. Crois tu que je serai venu à ta rencontre de mon propre chef ? Nous devons ouvrir le bal, à moins que tu ne veuilles dire à tous que tu refuses…

Amusé, il attendait sa réponse. Elle était prise au piège.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Murmura –t-il, posant une main sur son bras. Il ne s'agit que d'une danse… »

Mais elle savait que c'était bien davantage. Il lui avait lancé un défi. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte en courant ou lui tombe dans les bras. Elle ne ferait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Très bien. Si cela est mon devoir. Comme tu l'as dit, il ne s'agit que d'une danse… »

Dès les premiers accords, elle réalisa son erreur. On jouait une valse ! C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait choisie, car Macgo n'aurait pas été aussi intrépide, même si la valse était rentrée dans les mœurs. Il avait trouvé cette excuse pour la tenir serré contre lui. La main dans le creux de son dos la brûlait, à travers l'étoffe de sa robe.

Comme le voulait la coutume, ils dansaient seuls pour ouvrir le bal. Des centaines d'yeux la scrutaient.

Son visage s'enflamma. Elle avait l'estomac noué. Il devait savoir que les gens allaient jaser ! Si elle se donnait en spectacle, elle perdait sa crédulité auprès des professeurs. Le visage fermé, elle essaya de garder ses distances.

Il dansait bien, la faisant tournoyer avec assurance, mais elle sentait qu'il était tendu.

Elle se concentra sur les pas. La pièce tournait autour d'elle, en un mélange de sons et de lumières. Elle avait déjà dansé la valse, mais jamais aussi serré par son cavalier.

Enfin la musique se tut. Hermione sourit d'un air crispé. Ils n'vaient pas échangé un seul mot. Les musiciens attaquèrent une polonaise, et d'autres couples rejoignirent la piste. Les sorciers avaient, étrangement gardés ces danses des siècles antérieurs.

Toujours silencieuse, elle se laissa escorter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand elle vit son expression ironique, la moutarde lui monta au nez.

« - S'il te plait, je voudrais te parler au privé un moment.

Sans hésiter, il la fit monter les escaliers et entrer dans un petit salon. Dumbledore avait aménagé quelques pièces pour l'occasion. Quand elle se retourna pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude, il l'attira brusquement à lui… Et l'embrassa. Son baiser était ardent, brutal, sans aucune tendresse.

Choquée, elle essaya de le repousser. En vain. Confuse, furieuse, elle dut admettre qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était à sa merci.

Il la lâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait enlacée. Elle vacilla. Et laissa exploser sa fureur. La gifle d'Hermione le prit par surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Elle ne lui fit pas mal, mais réussit à le mettre en colère. Il lui saisit le poignet.

- Que diable… ?

- Comment oses me ridiculiser ? S'écria Hermione. Comment oses tu détruire ma réputation, pour venger de ce qui s'est passé entre nous depuis que nous sommes dans cette école ? C'est méprisable, Malfoy, et je ne te laisserai pas me traiter ainsi !

- Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoi que se soit ; Granger. Si tu ne voulais pas être embrassée, il ne fallait pas m'inviter dans un salon privé.

- J'ai seulement demandé à te voir en tête à tête pour te dire ce que je pensais de toi. Serais tu assez vaniteux pour croire que toutes les femmes rêvent de tes baisers !

Il la relâcha en riant.

- Non mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai réclamé cette valse.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Personne d'autre n'aurait eu cette audace, et Lavande n'aurait jamais…

- Seigneur… Lavande m'a dit que c'est toi qui souhaitais une valse avec moi. J'aurais dû m'en méfier. Pour une raison qui lui appartient, elle aimerait nous voir amis.

- Dans ce cas, je crains de la décevoir ! Tout le monde parlera de nous demain. Si tu n'as pas détruit ma réputation, tu as attisé les commérages. Tu peux être fier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux te venger de moi, c'est évident. Tu crois que je n'ai pas ma place dans cette école…

Un long moment, il la contempla, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tu es encore plus naïve que je ne le pensais, Granger. Tu confonds la vengeance avec une motivation beaucoup plus… Prosaïque.

- Je ne comprend pas, fit-elle, incertaine.

Il lui effleura la joue.

- Pauvre petite fille d'un autre monde… Par un coup de baguette magique, le moineau s'est transformé en rossignol… Mais tu es toujours en cage. »

Il disait la vérité… Il avait deviné cette impatience dont elle n'avait parlé à personne, ce sentiment d'être prisonnière, même si elle était entourée de tendresse et d'affection.

Avec un dernier sourire narquois, il la laissa seule.

Elle pensa aux songes étranges qui hantaient son sommeil, aux envies confuses qui la réveillaient en pleine nuit. Dans ses rêves, un visage mystérieux lui promettait un plaisir ineffable, mais la laissait toujours insatisfaite.

Elle réalisa soudain que la voix qu'elle entendait en rêve était celle de Malfoy, et que les mains qui la caressaient étaient les siennes…

Alors la musiques lui parvenait à travers les murs de la petite pièce, elle resta comme pétrifiée.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Des voix éméchées se mêlaient aux mélodies de Von Der Errond (super compositeur de musique chez les sorciers lol). Draco se dirigea vers la grande porte pour sortir prendre l'air. Pour une fin octobre, il faisait encore très chaud. Il se sentait oppressé.

Lavande avait disparu, rien d'étonnant, elle avait la sagesses de l'éviter, jusqu'à que sa colère se fût muée en simple exaspération. Il n'avait pas apprécié de passer pour un imbécile, et la réaction de la petite Granger l'agaçait. Bon sang ! Elle l'avait toisé comme s'il avait été un crapaud.

Il n'était pas assez vaniteux pour croire que toutes les femmes recherchaient ses faveurs, mais une jeune fille aurait été flattée qu'un membre important de la communauté des sorciers lui prête attention. Cette sollicitude pouvait lui offrir un pass pour ses relations. Depuis cette année, bien des mères lui écrivaient pour lui jeter leurs filles en travers de son chemin. Riche et Noble, il était un parti très envié. Mais Mlle Je-Sais-Tout avait réagi avec horreur quand il l'avait touché. Elle s'était comportée avec l'arrogance d'une beauté renommée de l'école, alors qu'elle avait une réputation de vieille fille. Certes à 18ans, on n'était pas sénile, mais il fallait montrer de l'intérêt, il fallait penser à se caser.

Le détestait-elle sincèrement ou jouait-elle à la coquette, comme certaines femmes qui feignaient l'indifférence pour mieux l'appâter ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! ces tactiques ne marchaient pas avec lui.

Il s'accouda à la balustrade en pierre.

« - Malfoy ?

- Il se tourna vers un jeune garçon brun.

- Demalte… je te croyais ailleurs, avec l'ordre…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec un sourire amer.

- Je dois te parler en privé.

- Décidément, c'est la nuit des conversations en tête à tête, grommela Draco. Viens, je connais un salon où nous serons tranquilles.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, Draco le regarda.

- J'ai un problème. Et je pense que tu peux m'aider.

- Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à Potter ?

Ça aurait été manquer de tact que de lui dire qu'il détestait les problèmes, surtout ceux des autres. En tant qu'espion de l'ordre, il était perpétuellement en danger.

- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ? Demanda poliment Malfoy.

- Non. Mais j'ai besoin de l'encrier de ton père.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Je crois que je pourrais apprendre pas mal de chose… Dit Demalte le visage fermé.

- Bien. J'espère avoir la suite de cette histoire, tout du moins la fin.

- Tout a fait. Merci de votre confiance. »

Demalte partit, le laissant seul dans ses pensées. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le visage de Lavande passé l'embrasure.

« - Tu étais là ! T'enfuir comme ça, quelle idée ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu as disparu si brusquement… Où est Hermione ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Inutile de me regarder avec cet air soupçonneux. Je ne l'ai pas étranglée !

- Vous étiez ici tout les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Nous avons bavardé quelques minutes.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- J'espérais que tu veillerais sur elle… Lui as-tu fait peur ?

- Elle n'est pas femme facile à effaroucher Lavande. C'est plutôt moi qu'elle effraye.

Lavande éclata de rire.

- Elle m'enchante. Toujours désireuse de faire plaisir, avide d'apprendre… Un vrai bonheur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la détestes encore.

- A l'époque je la considérais comme une intruse à Poudlard.

- Tu as des préjugés tenaces, Draco… On doit redescendre, des personnes voudrait profiter de toi. »

Lavande scruta la foule.

- Ah, la voilà ! Allons, il est temps que tu fasses ton devoir, c'est beaucoup plus amusant que de discuter avec une bourrique comme moi… Hermione, ma chérie, où étais tu passé ? je commençais à m'inquiéter. Draco une autre danse serait la bienvenue. Les prof nous regardent et comme le… Mais où vas tu ?

Il avait suffi de voir l'expression rebelle sur le visage d'Hermione, pour décider qu'il serait mieux accueillit par des scrouts !

Il s'inclina devant Lavande.

- Je dois aller voire quelques amis. Je les préfère à des plaisirs discutables.

Il aurait dû être content d'embarrasser Hermione, mais pourquoi la trouvait-il si attirante ? Sa beauté n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des cheveux bruns arrangés en boucles grecques, de grands yeux marrons, une silhouette élancée, mince, avec la grâce… Mais tout cela ne l'attirait pas. Il aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il l'attirait chez elle, et pourquoi il était furieux qu'elle le prenne de haut. Une nouvelle fois, il était à deux doigt de se mettre en colère.

- Malfoy, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Sois gentil s'il te plait et plie toi aux règlements.

Le regard implacable de Draco se posa sur Hermione.

- Elle ne peut pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Excusez moi tout les deux, mais je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi comme si j'étais absente, trancha Hermione. Malfoy à des choses à faire… Dit elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Brusquement, Draco offrit sa main à Hermione et lui demanda, de manière à la fois courtoise et provocante :

- Miss, veux tu me faire l'honneur de cette danse ? »

Hermione hésita… Elle ne pouvait pas refuser sans provoquer un scandale. Draco avait cédé, c'était un premier pas. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais Hermione était le genre de femme qu'il lui fallait, se dit Lavande. Sous ses airs arrogants, c'était un garçon plutôt gentil. Et il était tant qu'il pense à son avenir. Or il lui fallait une femme déterminée pour lui tenir tête.

Lavande les regarda évoluer sur la piste de danse. Elle sourit. Et aperçut Dumbledore en faire de même. Oui, ils formaient un couple parfait. Et le directeur semblait d'accord.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La suite bientôt… Le bal, n'est pas fini et les explications sur Draco non plus… niark


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à tous ! Et bien je suis heureuse que vous appréciez encore et toujours ma petite histoire (enfin qui est à JK et Rosemary n'oublions rien ;) !). Petite précision pour les lecteurs : où : et bien à Poudlard, pendant un bal. Quand : « _**à 17ans, on était pas sénile », **_donc pendant la 7e année. Voilà_** **_pourquoi cette histoire n'est pas un spoiler, sachant que j'ai lu le 6e tome. Merci encore à vous ! Ps : Un grand merci à Enora, qui me fait rire, et me motive énormément ! _**

**Chapitre4 **

**Petit rappel : Malfoy et Granger évoluent sur la piste de danse.**

Pour Hermione, se fut l'humiliation suprême, l'insulte qui couronnait cette odieuse soirée. Et c'était la faute de ce beau diable, qu'on appelait Malfoy. Oui, c'était un beau diable, cette beauté tranchante, ce charisme, cette insupportable méprise… Elle aurait dû refuser cette danse. Mais pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait provoquer un scandale. C'est pourquoi elle dansait avec Malfoy, alors qu'elle s'était juré plutôt, de ne plus jamais le laisser la toucher… Heureusement c'était un quadrille, elle n'avait pas à supporter ses bras autour d'elle comme lors de la valse.

Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de sa révélation. C'était donc lui, l'homme mystérieux qu'elle voyait en rêve. Les pas compliqués de la danse les empêchaient d'avoir une conversation. Elle fut agacée de voire les autres que les autres filles étaient émoustillées par la présence de son cavalier. Elles lui lançaient des œillades, riaient bêtement et le frôlaient à la première occasion. Quelles sottes ! Contrairement aux autres hommes, que ces simagrées flattaient, Malfoy se montrait poli, mais distant. Ils se touchèrent la main, avant de s'écarter à nouveau. « Bien sûr, il a l'habitude des femmes qui se jettent à ses pieds ! » songea t-elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'il la scrutait de son regard incisif. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle perdit sa concentration, et trébucha. « Ressaisis-toi ! » se gronda t-elle. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Les années l'avaient changé mais, hélas, pas en mieux !

On parlait encore de sa liaison avec la scandaleuse Marie, une ancienne élève de Poudlard maintenant. Le copain cocu était couvert de honte, et Malfoy s'en était sorti indemne. Le quadrille termina, et elle voulut s'éloigner, sans un mot pour son cavalier. Mais il lui saisit le poignet.

« - Ce serait une faute de ma part si je ne te demandais pas de danser une nouvelle fois avec moi, Miss Granger. Je crois que tu apprécies les valses… Il la mettait au défi.

-Tu es trop aimable, dit-elle posément alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Mais ce serait une faute de ma part si je ne m'occupais pas des autres personnes. Si tu veux bien me lâcher…

-N'as-tu pas entendu les ordres de Lavande ? Je dois m'occuper de toi. Peut être pour éloigner les loups ? »

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et murmura, afin qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre :

« - Malfoy, le seul loup présent ce soir, c'est toi ! A moins que tu ne veuilles t'humilier, lâche moi. »

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, la gardant prisonnière, et commença à tournoyer au son de la valse. Il était beaucoup trop proche… Elle avait le sentiment d'étouffer. Bien qu'il fut grand, il bougeait avec grâce.

« - Ne me fusille pas du regard, tu risques le scandale, alors que tu essayes de te faire passer pour une lady ! Il éclata de rire, sur l'ironie du mot. »

Furieuse, elle lui marcha délibérément sur le pied. Il se contenta de la soulever et de la faire virevolter, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pas de danse.

« -Petite vicieuse, murmura t-il froidement. Tu ne pèses pas assez lourd pour me faire mal.

-Dommage. Pesta Hermione. »

Elle déplaça sa main posée sur son épaule et enfonça les ongles dans la peau de sa nuque. Il grogna. Quand il la relâcha un peu, elle cessa de le griffer.

« - Tu es teigneuse comme un petit chat, Granger… Elle grimaça un sourire.

-Merci, Malfoy… La danse se termine, tu peux me ramener auprès de Lavande. »

Les couples tournoyaient dans un tourbillon de satin et de soie. Mais ils paraissaient seuls au monde. Entre eux, l'air crépitait comme une nuit d'orage. Elle se dégagea aussi digne que possible, quittant seul la piste de danse, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter la proximité de cet homme.

Dieu soit loué, Ron choisit ce moment pour apparaître, et lui offrir son bras. Hermione eut l'impression de voir un ange, aux yeux bleu ciel. Il l'escorta de manière de manière exquises. Ron était si gentil, et sa réputation n'avait jamais été entachée. Lavande se rapprocha d'eux, l'air mécontent.

« - Où est passé Malfoy ?

-Je ne sais pas, et pour te dire je m'en fou. Pardonne moi, mais son attitude est très agaçante, et je préfère l'éviter, le plus que je peux. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de le voir pendant mes absences. Il m'insupporte ! Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, nous ne cessons de nous provoquer, alors que tu voudrais nous voire amis. Désolé.

-C'est vrai, admit Lavande. Mais on obtient pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie sans quelques contrariétés… Elle regarda Ron qui semblait en aucun cas suivre leur conversation, préférant chercher Harry dans la foule.

-Que veut tu dire ? Demanda Hermione inquisitrice.

-Oh rien… Certains hommes sont séduisant, mais manque de caractère, tu ne trouve pas ? Il suffit de regarder leurs visages…

-Je ne comprends pas, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Mais elle savait exactement de quoi Lavande voulait parler. Et malgré elle, Hermione repensa au visage inflexible de Malfoy. Lavande saisit le regard de Ron.

-Et tes frères ? Comment vont Gorges et Fred ? »

Hermione laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle avait hâte que la soirée se termine. Malfoy l'avait épuisé. Harry les rejoignit et glissa dans l'oreille de Hermione :

« - Tu es la plus belle ce soir Granger. Hermione le fixa avec de gros yeux. Voilà bien la première fois qu'il utilisait son nom… Ce qui renforçait cette chaleur dans son ton.

-Mer-merci, Harry… Il la regarda avec toute l'intensité de ses beau yeux vert.

-Délicieuse… Il parla encore plus bas, en une sorte de pensée à haute voix.

-Je… Heu. »

Harry la déshabilla du regard, se mordillant la lèvre, comme dans ses souvenirs. Lui frôla la hanche, par une caresse délicate du revers de la main. Elle oublia presque les personnes autour d'eux. Elle ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui lui arrivait, il semblait la voir entre le désire et la peur, elle essayait d'avoir une conversation anodine, mais ses phrases étaient totalement dépourvu de sens… Sa voix de mielle la transporta, Oh elle n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de champagne, la tête lui tournait. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, puis repartit. Elle donna un coup d'œil à son dos et ses hanches. « - Je préfère Malfoy » s'entendit-elle murmurer. Elle se reprit vite, secouant la tête, l'alcool avait dû jouer sur Harry aussi, elle le voyait caresser le cou de Ginny, presque sous les yeux de Ron. Heureusement celui-ci était bien trop absorber par sa conversation avec Lavande.

Dumbledore annonça la fin du bal, et Hermione regagna le plus vite possible ses appartements, évitant Lavande et Ginny, enfaîte, évitant toutes personnes capables de vouloir des détailles sur sa soirée. Il était très tard quand elle se retrouva dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Pieds nus, pensive, elle regarda par la fenêtre. La lune brillait de son quartier… Elle se glissa sous les couvertures.

Hermione se réveilla en entendant des voix dans la salle commune des préfets.

« - Elle n'est toujours pas réveillé ? Demanda Lavande.

-Non. Lavande portait sa chatte dans les bras, qu'elle avait acquis tout juste cette année.

-Oh. Bien, sinon tu as bien dormis ?

-Ouai. Tu étais obligé de l'amené ici ton chat ? Un petit jet d'urine se répandit sur la robe de Lavande et forma une flaque à ses pieds. Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ?

-Ton chat vient de se soulager, grommela t-il. Hermione choisit ce moment pour entrer.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle tout doucement. Tout les regards convergèrent sur Hermione.

-La pauvre chérie… Elle est enceinte, tu sais. Malfoy sursauta.

-Pardon ?

-Ne prends pas cet air outré, Draco. Il regarda la chatte, qui gigotait dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

-Je présume que tu parles de cet animal, Lavande ? Hermione rougit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

-Bien sûr. A qui pensais tu que je faisais allusion ? Cette pauvre Sophy (nom du chat)… Elle va mettre bas. Elle urine partout et semble anxieuse. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis guère qualifié pour juger de son état. Va voire Pomfresh, ou Hagrid, si tu n'as pas peur qu'il te la broie.

-Les chats ne sont guère différents des chevaux que tu possèdes chez toi. Tu ne la trouves pas nerveuse ? »

A contre cœur, il examina l'animal. Ses yeux semblaient exorbités, elle haletait et salangue rouge pendait sur le côté. Il lui caressa le ventre. La chatte gémit.

« - Je sui sûr qu'elle souffre ! S'exclama Lavande.

-C'est possible. Va voire Hagrid, il connaît mieux les animaux.

-Non !

-Non de Dieu ! Que veux tu ? Dit Malfoy en rendant la chatte à Lavande avec une grimace, car une tache sombre s'étendait désormais sur sa chemise.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour Sophy, Draco. S'il te plait. Tu devrais savoir quoi faire ! Tu possèdes des chevaux… Elle le regarda l'air suppliant.

-Mais ils sont tous plus gros que cette touffe de poils ! Je viens de m'habiller ! Se défendit Malfoy. Mais Lavande avait la larme à l'œil et la chatte gémissait de plus belle. Il sorti sa baguette, fit apparaître un panier et posa l'animal à l'intérieure, alors que Lavande papillonnait autour de lui.

-Lavande ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'agiter ainsi ! Le premier chaton arrive.

La chatte miaula, et un chaton glissa sur la couverture, apparut deux seconde plus tôt. Il resta parfaitement immobile, Sophy considéra la petite forme inerte et se dressa péniblement sur ses pattes.

-Idiote ! L'admonesta Draco. Il faut mordre le cordon.

Mais Sophy était trop pressé de rejoindre sa maîtresse. Draco coupa le cordon par un sort, et frotta le petit corps inanimé du chaton avec un linge. Une si petite créature… Il frotta plus fort, encourageant l'animal à vivre. Enfin il vit bouger une petite patte. Le chaton était roux et la gueule écrasé.

-Tiens, c'est à ton tour, fit –il en l'approchant de la chatte.

-Mon Dieu Draco, je crois qu'il est mort…

-Il a besoin de sa mère. Repose Sophy dans le panier. La chatte le renifla et se mit à le lécher, enfin, le petit se mit à bouger.

-Tout va bien Lavande. Sophy sait maintenant quoi faire, murmura Hermione d'une voie douce. Il ne faut pas la perturber, restons calme.

Elle avait regarder la scène en se faisant discrète. Draco se retourna. Hermione entourait d'un bras les épaules de Lavande. Puis retroussa ses manches.

-Oh je m'en vais moi ! Décida Lavande. C'est trop pour moi, je reviendrais dans une heure ou deux !

Hermione vit Lavande s'enfuir par le portrait et reporta son attention sur le petit chaton. Il avait un air à Pattenrond. Elle fit apparaître un deuxième panier et mit le petit dedans. Puis les chatons défilèrent au nombre de cinq. Hermione se releva.

-Je prendrai bien une tasse de thé… Voilà presque une heure que nous sommes accroupit. Tu en veux ?

-Je m'en contenterai, merci.

Hermione fit apparaître deux tasses chaudes sur un plateau, elle lui tendit sa tasse. Il frôla délibérément sa main. Elle rougit et s'assit. Draco se redressa, ses vêtements couverts de taches. Hermione se leva en souriant :

-Tu as des talents cachés, Malfoy.

-On dirait, en effet.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un linge humide. Tes vêtements sont souillés. Je vais t'aider.

Il lui permit d'essuyer les taches sur sa chemise. Des effluves exotiques et sensuels parfumaient ses cheveux. Il trouvait agréable de sentir ses mains sur son torse, même si les gestes étaient parfaitement innocents. Il songea qu'il n'avait pas connu une femme charnellement depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, elle s'interrompit et lui tendit le linge. Il lui prit la main.

-Draco…Murmura t-elle.

Sans résister, elle le laissa embrasser sa bouche, sa joue, son cou. Il l'attira à lui, une main dans le creux de son dos. C'était une vrai torture de la sentir pressée contre lui, de l'entendre respirer par à-coups. Quand il souffla sur son oreille, elle tressaillit. Elle se libéra et alla poser sa tasse sur la table. Son corps était embrasé de désir « Maudite soit-elle ! » songea t-il. Ces deux derniers mois, il avait à contrecœur, peu à peu admis la présence d'Hermione dans les mêmes appartements. Elle était restée face à la table, les deux mains posées à plats, cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules. Agacé de jouer au galant homme, il la retourna, lui prit la main et baisa sa paume, puis le poignet. C'était un geste de séducteur, répété des centaines de fois. La petite main tremblait dans la sienne. Comme c'était facile de faire succomber Hermione Granger ! Facile de poser la main sur sa nuque, de l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et elle ne protesta pas. Le baiser n'était pas doux comme le précédent, mais impérieux. Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa chemise noir. Il la renversa légèrement en arrière, contre la table. Il perçut une légère réticence, mais la plus part des filles se sentaient obligées de protester. D'une main, il soupesa son sein, effleura le mamelon.

Brusquement elle se débattit et il dut la relâcher à regret. Elle recula, le regard affolé. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait été aveuglé par son désir, et que Lavande n'allait plus tarder.

-Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une aventure romantique Granger. Alors à moins de vouloir te retrouver dans mon lit, gardes tes distances.

-Cherches tu à m'effrayer, Malfoy ? Rétorqua t-elle furieuse. Ou seulement me prouver que tu es un grossier personnage ?

-Les femmes que je fréquentes souhaitent davantage que des baisers. Nous ne perdons pas notre temps à flirter. Si tu es intelligente, oublies ce qui vient de se passer. Trouves toi un amoureux ailleurs, Granger. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra de colère et de honte. « Je pourrais lui dire que je lui rends un fier service en la repoussant, songea t-il. Mais cette leçon, elle devra l'apprendre seule. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

VOILOUUUUUUUUU ! Alors vous aimez toujours ? biz de bisous


	5. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Les vents de janvier fouettaient Poudlard, la neige recouvrait les arbres dénudés, et le froid enveloppait les élèves. Hermione se rendit dans sa salle commune des préfets, afin de se reposer un peu. Elle passa la porte en disant au revoir à Ginny. Elle se retourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, Malfoy, les bras nonchalamment croisés, esquissait un sourire moqueur.

« - Du thé ? Pour qui ? Qui as-tu invité encore ? Attaqua Hermione.

Pour nous.

Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas me joindre à toi pour le thé. Excuse moi, je sens que ma migraine est revenue.

Pas question Granger ! Dit Malfoy en s'avançant pour lui prendre le bras. Ton absence nous manquerait trop. Je commence à pensé que tu as une petite santé. A chaque fois que l'on se croise, tu es souffrante. Essayes tu de m'éviter ?

Pourquoi penses tu une chose pareil ? Que veux tu dire par ''nous'' ?

Ses yeux bleu nuit la dévisageaient sous leurs longs cils noirs. Après la scène de la table, elle avait érigé entre eux une barrière fragile.

Il y a un problème Malfoy ? Hermione remarqua que Harry sortait de la salle de bain.

Aucun Potter, juste que ta Miss Granger voulait encore s'enfuir… Il émit un rire dépourvue de gaîté.

Que fais tu là Harry ? Demanda Hermione interloquée.

Et bien il se pourrait que Malfoy est des nouvelles qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'intéresser ? Hermione lança un regard noir à Malfoy, ne comprenant pas cette indifférence entre les deux ennemis.

Asseyons nous.

Avec un soupir résigné, Hermione les suivit. Elle croisa le regard de Harry, et crut pendant un instant y déceler une profonde tristesse. Malfoy prit sa baguette et murmura ''Incendio'' dans l' âtre de la cheminée. Le feu distillait une chaleur réconfortante. Avec ses tapis moelleux, ses chenets dorés, et les tasses en porcelaine posées sur le plateau d'argent, le salon était accueillant.

Malfoy s'approcha de la cheminée. Il portait la tenue de quidditch comme un parfait gentleman. Comme d'habitude Hermione ressentait une étrange excitation. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours aussi maladroite en sa présence ? Même ne s'occupait pas d'elle – comme en ce moment, où il répondait aux questions de Harry sur les activités de Voldemort et la campagne d'écosse, qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien d'ailleurs – Elle se sentait tendue.

Maintenant que le ministère à émis un embargo sur la boutique de l'allée des embrumes, la facilité de retrouver les traces d' Arquet est très difficile tu sais. Il ne met pas facile d'obtenir des informations Potter.

Hum.. Je comprends. Harry passa une main songeuse sur son menton. Il faut savoir qui est derrière tout ça tu sais, ça devient très dangereux.

Hermione prit une gorgée de thé.

De quoi parlez vous ? J'avoue être choqué par vos relations et votre conversation !

Malfoy travaille pour l'Ordre Hermione, expliqua Harry.

Quoi ? S'écria la jeune femme.

De toute façon tout cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, continua Malfoy. Personne ne doit savoir, pas même ton rouquin. C'est clair ?

Comment oses tu me parler ? Et puis ce n'est pas MON rouquin ! Et pourquoi ne rien dire à Ron, Harry ? Tu fais plus confiance à lui qu'à ton meilleur ami ?

Je travaille pour Dumbledore Hermione. Si il m'a dit de ne rien dire, ni à toi ni à Ron il y a une raison. Il m'a donné l'autorisation pour toi hier au soir. Alors je t'en pris écoute Malfoy s'il te plait et ne nous interromps pas. Il lui fit un adorable sourire. Elle était furieuse mais obtempéra.

Je te disais Potter que la famille Kyrkman ne déposeront pas facilement les armes, j'en suis certain.

Hum… Il ne les déposeront peut être pas du tout, Malfoy je le crains. C'est ennuyeux ça.

Et qui est cette famille ? La curiosité d'Hermione l'emporta sur l'ordre de son ami.

Des moldus, répondit vaguement Malfoy.

Et pourquoi des moldus dans cette guerre ? Malfoy la regardait mal. Elle ne cilla pas, le mettant au défi de dire du mal sur ses origines. Les rares fois où elle acceptait de le voir, elle se laissait entraîner dans ce genre de conversation politique typique sorcier. Lui dénigrait les moldus pour la provoquer, tandis qu'elle défendait ses origines, sans pour autant critiquer son milieu d'adoption.

Parce qu'ils sont tous sous l'Imperium Granger ! Je te croyait plus maline… De toute façon nous verrons bien. Maintenant que l'Ordre fait blocus près de la plaine D'Archite, ils vont connaître quelques difficultés. Tout comme les géants…Ce qui m'amène à ton cas Granger. Harry la regardait mélancoliquement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

A cause de la guerre, il a été très difficile de retrouver la trace de tes parents Granger. Le sang quitta brusquement son visage. Malgré la chaleur du feu elle se sentait glacée. Elle avait parler de ses parents à Harry, quelques semaines plus tôt. »

FLASH BACK

Hermione sortit de table, le visage encore et toujours rivé sur les fenêtres de la grande salle. Harry la rattrapa, lui prenant le visage dans une main :

« - Qu'as-tu Hermione ? Voilà plusieurs jours que je te vois comme ça…

Et bien je n'ai toujours pas reçu de lettres de mes parents. D'habitude il m'écrivent toutes les semaines, voilà deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux…

Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? Dit durement Harry.

Oh je sais pas Harry… Je m'inquiète tellement tu sais. Elle commença à renifler, une larme se préparant dans le coin de son œil.

Excuse moi… Bon je vais voire ça d'accord ? Je m'en occupe. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, descendit vers sa bouche, et recula d'un coup, émettant un soupir de résignation.

FIN DU FLASH

Hermione leva des yeux pleins d'espoirs vers Malfoy :

Dois-je comprendre que tu as réussi à avoir de leurs nouvelles ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

Dans une affaire comme celle-ci, les sources ne sont pas toujours fiables. Mais, depuis mon retour à Pourdlard après les vacances, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à tes parents.

Elle serra les poings sur sa jupe, faisant de son mieux pour garder sa voie calme.

Je t'en prie Malfoy, ne me laisse pas plus longtemps dans l'ignorance. Si tu as des nouvelles de mes parents, dis le moi !

Selon mes sources, se serait le fameux Arquet qui aurait kidnappé tes parents. D'où l'utilité pour nous de le retrouver. Mais certains prétendent que tout ceux enlevé par Arquet sont morts, on ne sait où, ni quand. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre une si triste nouvelle, Granger.

Hermione était boulversée, et même la sincérité de Draco ne soulagea pas sa détresse. Silencieuse, tout entièrement abandonné à sa tristesse, elle contempla les flammes. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années. Brusquement, les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'elle cherchât à les retenir. Elle n'écouta pas les murmures de sympathie de Harry qui s'agitait autour d'elle.

Il lui faut quelque chose de fort ! Du cognac et au lit ! Voyons Malfoy, t'aurais pas pu trouver un moyen plus subtil de lui annoncer ça ? Il murmura une formule et du lait chaud au cognac apparue dans la main de Harry. Tiens Bois ça Hermoine.

Potter, il n'y a aucun moyen plus subtil pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il avait songer à faire passer le message par Dumbledore ou bien Potter, mais il avait changer d'avis. Au moins elle ne s'était pas évanouie, et elle avait évité la crise d'hystérie. Curieusement cette profonde détresse était d'autant plus bouleversante. Il ressentait l'étrange besoin de la réconforter, et s'en irritait. Il se montrerait maladroit. Sachant qu'il ne faisait que gêner, dans des moments délicats comme celui-ci, il quitta la salle commune, pour rejoindre Blaise à côté de la forêt interdite. Dans le couloir, un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Une ombre disparut au coin du couloir. Ce n'était guerre surprenant qu'il fût espionné : on devait être au courant de son enquête pour retrouver cet encrier à son père. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponses satisfaisantes.

Il n'était certain que d'une chose : quelqu'un voulait éliminer Demalte. La dernière tentative , un verre de jus empoisonné, avait failli réussir. Visiblement, ces gens cherchaient à mettre la main sur cet encrier, et ils étaient prêts à tuer pour l'obtenir. Il devait rejoindre Blaise, pour une affaire quelque peu louche au sein des Serpentard. Il sorti de Poudlard, et se dirigea vers la forêt, passant derrière une bosquet d'arbustes. Il choisit un chemin légèrement en pente, le vent piquait ses poumons telles des aiguilles. Son souffle se figeait comme de la vapeur. Cette marche lui fit le plus grand bien, ses pensées devinrent plus clairs : Pour le moment Demalte était en sécurité au sein de l'Ordre, il pouvait réfléchir et travailler ses projets. S'il tombait dans les mains des Mangemorts, leur combat prendrait fin. Il y eu un léger bruit, puis il sentit une brûlure sur sa joue. Un liquide tiède coulait sur sa joue. En l'essuyant avec sa main, il s'étonna de voir du sang.

Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Il savait qu'il pouvait être prit pour cible, mais tout de même pas en plein dans le parc de Poudlard ! Lorsqu'il retrouva son ami, Blaise s'alarma :

Bon sang, Draco, cette histoire devient dangereuse. Maintenant, des gens s'en prennent à toi aussi. Pas seulement à Demalte. As-tu une idée du responsable ?

J'ai des soupçons, mais hélas, pas de preuves… Que sais-tu de ce Smith ?

Le pouffsouffle ?... Il a n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Et emprunte des livres pas très nette à la bibliothèque si tu veux savoir.

Hum… Fronçant les sourcils, Draco effleura la trace que la balle avait laissée sur sa joue. Il avait eu tort de relâcher sa vigilance. Cette erreur aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

Je sais aussi que Smith fait discrètement la cour à Granger… Malfoy repensa à l'ombre mystérieuse qu'il avait perçue en quittant la salle commune.

Curieux… Lavande me parle de ses chats, de la pluie, le beau temps, mais rien sur Smith.

Elle a fait très bonne impression au bal tu sais. On a cru qu'elle était avec Dean, qui était fou d'elle. Un léger parfum de scandale, mais Lavande à encore sauvé le coup.

Quelle gentillesse…

Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

J'y réfléchis vois tu… »

Oui, il était temps que Granger se calme, il devait la surveiller sous ordre de Dumbledore, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la ranger. Qu'elle se taise surtout, qu'elle se taise…


	6. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci de continuer à lire ma fic, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir écrire que durant les vacances !  Bref je vois que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi Drago doit surveiller Hermione… Et bien vous verrez durant les prochains chapitre ! NIARK NIARK, désolé je suis sadique, mais j'ai déjà écris les moments important de l'intrigue de l'histoire. Je suis obligé de changer un peu celle de R.Rogers, pour que ça colle dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Voilà dans ce chapitre quelques réponses à vos questions, ATTENTION CHAPITRE POUVANT CHOQUER LA SENSIBILITE DES PLUS JEUNE. Merci encore à vous ! bizzz**

Chapitre 6 :

Hermione sortait de sa chambre. Les ombres de la nuit repoussées par la lumière vacillante de sa bougie. Il faisait froid. Ses pieds nus frémirent sur le sol glacé alors qu'elle avançait vers le centre de la salle commune des préfets. Elle regarda ce tableau, le tableau qui lui avait voulu une grande colère de la part de Drago. Tout ces souvenirs inutiles l'habitaient tout de même. A quoi bon penser à toutes ces choses futiles et qui consistaient sa vie… Elle comprenait tellement Harry maintenant, il devait se sentir si seul. Juste vêtu d'une chemisette, elle sorti dans le couloir. Dans quelle intension ? Allez voire Harry ? Pourquoi faire ? Lui pleurer dans les bras ? Lui demander de pleurer dans les siens ? A quoi bon… Malgré ça, elle continuait à frôler le sol de ses pieds, le froid la prenant entière, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Un silence profond enveloppait Poudlard. Tous était couché, dormant paisiblement. En dépit de la boisson alcoolisé qu'on lui avait offerte avant de se coucher, elle s'était réveiller. Rien ne pouvait atténuer sa douleur. Même si elle s'y attendait, la confirmation de la mort de ses parents l'avait bouleversée, anéantie. Pour ne plus y penser, elle avait tenter de trouver du réconfort parmi les pages d'un livre… En vain. Elle marchait toujours aussi lentement vers la toure des Gryffondors. Elle frissonna. Les ombres dansaient sur les murs, vaguement menaçantes. On entendait le vent gémissant dans la nuit noire, un ululement sinistre qui faisait écho à son chagrin.

Brusquement, elle tomba à genoux. La mousseline blanche s'évasa en corolle autour d'elle, formant une tache claire sur la pierre du couloir. Ses cheveux dénoués ruisselaient sur ses épaules. Le visage entre les mains, elle ne put contenir la vague de douleur qui l'envahissait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus abandonnée. La nouvelle de la mort de ses parents lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle était désormais le seul membre de sa famille vivant. Elle seule pouvait se rappeler d'eux. Mais, lorsqu'elle ne sera plus, et elle savait qu'elle était en danger, qui penserait à elle ? Personne. Si la vie suivait son cours logique, elle survivrait longtemps à Harry et Ron, les seuls personnes qui se préoccupaient vraiment d'elle.

Dans le couloir sombre et désert, elle imagina les longues années de solitude qui l'attendaient, et pour la première fois elle ne décelait aucune lueur d'espoir. C'était le don du Lord noir, faire perdre l'espoir… Une chape de glace se referma sur son cœur. Elle resta ainsi longtemps, agenouillée sur la pierre glacée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne ressentait rien, excepté la plus profonde souffrance.

« - ''Belle dame, pourquoi êtes-vous préoccupée ?''

Les paroles étaient murmurées, douces, presque intimes… Elle leva la tête, sa vision troublée par le cognac et la tristesse, et reconnut la haute silhouette.

-'' Parce que la vie est si triste, mon seigneur…'', répondit-elle en citant le même poème.

Sa présence ne l'étonnait pas. Il était venu quelques heures auparavant, porteur d'une triste nouvelle, et voilà qu'il était de retour, l'appelant '' Belle dame'', et lui demandait pourquoi elle était malheureuse, alors qu'il le savait.

- Les pages indéchiffrables de tes livres t'ont apporté une éducation complète, je vois, dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il sentait le froid du dehors. Des flocons parsemaient son manteau sombre. Pourquoi était il dehors alors que tous étaient couchés ? Elle n'avait pas la force d'éprouver plus de curiosité, et la réponse ne l'intéressait plus. Il lui effleura la joue.

-Tu es triste… Et tu es glacée. Il la prit dans ses bras. Je vais faire du feu, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il la prit par le bras et l'obligea à se relever. Ankylosée d'être restée si longtemps à genoux, elle s'écroula. Il la releva et la prit dans ses bras. Traversant le couloir, ils franchirent le portrait de leurs salles communes, et la posa sur le canapé. Il retira son manteau, et alluma un feu avec sa baguette. Bientôt, l'odeur du bois se répandit dans la pièce. Il vint vers elle et posa une couverture sur ses jambes. Pourtant, elle continuait à frissonner. Les secousses qui la parcouraient étaient si fortes que le canapé tremblait. Malfoy secoua la tête.

-Pieds nus en janvier… grommela t-il. Du suicide… Non, ne résiste pas. On dirai un bloc de glace.

Ces remarques la ramenèrent dans le monde des vivants. Elle le regarda prendre son pied droit entre ses mains et le frotter doucement, ignorant ses légers gémissements, car la douleur remontait le long de ses jambes. Il fit de même avec l'autre, le frottant pour faire circuler le sang. Comme il tournait le dos au feu, elle ne le voyait qu'à contre-jour, son visage dissimulé par les ombres que la bougie n'arrivait pas à chasser. Mais elle sentait son regard sur elle, comme s'il la caressait, et ce regard la réchauffa des pieds à la tête. Son ventre se noua, et ses seins lui parurent brusquement plus lourds. ndl : Quelle coquine cette R.Rogers, Attention moments Sensibles pour les jeunes lecteurs Etonnée par sa propre réaction, autant que par cette gentillesse inattendue, elle voulut dégager son pieds. Il l'en empêcha.

-Allons, ne sois pas timide, ma petite bohémienne aux pieds nus… La première fois que je t'ai vue cette année, j'ai sincèrement pensé que tu étais une Gitane, avec ton halo de cheveux bruns et ta peau dorée comme une pêche mûre.

De ses doigts, il frotta vigoureusement sa plante de pieds, son talon. Ses gestes étaient à la fois délicieux et excitants. Elle n'eut pas la force de protester. Elle laissa les merveilleuses sensations se répandre dans son corps, ferma les yeux et écouta le ton velouté de sa voix :

-La tristesse n'est pas éternelle, belle Gitane aux yeux de feu. Ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ?

Il massa sa cheville, puis son mollet, avec des mouvements répétitifs qui détendaient ses muscles noués. Puis il posa son pied contre sa propre cuisse. Elle enfouit ses doigts de pied dans le tissu soyeux de ses pantalons. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au genou. Elle retint son souffle quand elle sentit ses doigts lui effleurer la cuisse. Il s'intéressa à l'autre jambe, commençant avec les orteils. Comme c'était apaisant, ces doigts magiques et cette voix profonds, sans aucune hostilité… C'était sûrement le lait chaud au cognac qui lui permettait de se détendre aussi bien. Il lui semblait si naturel que Malfoy fût là, à la réconforter… Elle poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il appuya le pouce sur sa cheville, puis remonta le long du mollet. Un onde exquise la parcourait, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Tous ses sens s'éveillaient, comme la nature s'éveille au sortir de l'hiver.

Puis…quelque chose se modifia. Son massage devint plus sensuel. A la lumière de la bougie et du feu de bois, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un félin. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux, les écarta avec douceur. Lentement, il glissa les mains sous la chemisette. Il frôla du bout de des doigts ses cuisses, formant de petits cercles au-dessus des genoux. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle voulut le repousser, mais son geste manquait d'assurance…et de conviction.

Alors elle le laissa faire. Ses mains remontaient inexorablement sur sa peau frissonnante. Sa chemisette fut relevée presque jusqu'à la taille, ses cuisses pâles luisaient dans la pénombre. Le souffle court, elle enfouit les mains dans ses cheveux. Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur ses cuisses tremblantes. La couverture en laine glissa sur le côté. Il la caressait, l'embrassait… Quand elle voulut protester parce qu'il lui retirait la chemisette, il la fit taire d'un baiser.

Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait eu l'habitude que de baisers furtifs dans le parc, qui n'avaient éveillé en elle qu'une curiosité vague, sans commune mesure avec le désir ardent qu'elle était trop gênée pour admettre. Une nouvelle fois, elle ressentit ce besoin urgent, qui allumait un brasier au creux de son ventre. Elle était à bout de souffle. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, et son corps avait sa propre volonté pffiou lol. Malfoy effleura ses seins sous la mousseline. Cette caresse l'enflamma. Le pouls entre ses jambes devenait plus insistant. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis elle se retrouva étendue par terre, sur la couverture en laine. Sa langue brûlante léchait les mamelons, il se mit à les sucer. Jamais elle n'avait connu une sensation aussi divine.

Quand il s'écarta, elle ressentit la morsure du froid. Elle prit peur et de redressa, mais il était à nouveau là, chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Ses doigts agiles effleuraient sa peau, puis glissèrent entre ses jambes.

-Oh non… dit-elle en lui saisissant le poignet.

-C'est trop tard, ma chérie.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa les plis de son intimité. Des frissons de plaisir la parcouraient des pieds à la tête. En elle, explosa comme une lumière blanche, qui balaya ses dernières résistances. Epuisée, choquée par cette intensité qui la laissait pantelante, elle le sentit se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Sa chemise était ouverte, ses pantalons déboutonnés. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et ses mains jouèrent avec ses cheveux pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Il baisa ses lèvres, sa joue, son front, puis à nouveau sa bouche, l'incitant à lui répondre. Elle leva les bras, caressa sa peau nue. Puis il se déplaça légèrement, et elle sentit sa virilité peser entre ses cuisses.

Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ignorer ce qui allait se passer. Mais quelle importance ? S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il se briserait bientôt. Et sinon… La vie était si courte…et elle était seule. Seule au monde. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. D'un mouvement fluide, il la pénétra. Elle se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur, dissipant tout le plaisir des caresses. Elle le repoussa avec ses deux mains. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de part en part.

-Vas t'en ! Souffla t-elle.

-Nom de Dieu ! Jura t-il d'un air surpris.

Un instant, il resta suspendu au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses bras, son visage éclairé par les flammes. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter son regard perçant. Elle fut envahie par le désespoir. Elle ferma les yeux. Il eut un petit rire.

-Une Gitane innocente…

-Oui, répondit-elle, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle était emportée par un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Le passage abrupt des sensations érotiques à cette cuisante douleur la laissait hébétée.

-Il est trop tard pour arrêter maintenant, murmura t-il. Le mal est fait.

Le mal ? « Il a raison…se dit-elle. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela… Pas du tout. » Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour couvrir son visage de baisers, chuchotant des mots doux, elle sentit son corps se détendre peu à peu. Il la serra contre lui. Lentement, la douleur s'estompa. Il commença à onduler. Elle l'entoura de ses bras comme il le lui avait demandé, bougea les hanches pour suivre son rythme.

L'espace d'un instant, elle imagina quelqu'un entrant dans la pièce et les découvrant, allongés sur le sol de la Salle commune… Pourquoi l'embrassait-il aussi tendrement, pourquoi ses gestes étaient-ils si attentifs ?

Le rythme alla crescendo. Enfin, il gémit, puis il se retira et l'attira dans le creux de son épaule. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et attendit que son cœur retrouve son battement normal. Puis sentit sous ses doigts les contours d'une cicatrice (ref au chapitre 1, Drago avait un bandage rappelez vous).

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placer pour t'en parler. Je ne sais même pas si ça te regarde… Dit il doucement.

-Parle m'en s'il te plait… Qui t'a blessé ?

-Hum… Je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir. Ça c'est passé durant l'été. Je me suis battu contre un nouvelle adepte du Seigneur noir. Il avait découvert ma position, il avait deviner que j'espionnais pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il a été assez bête pour croire qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de moi et rapporter son histoire au Seigneur noir… On a commencer à se battre, cet idiot n'était pas plus doué qu'un premier année. Mais il m'a eu avec un très mauvais sort… J'ai eu de la chance, le sort m'a juste frôlé. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de lui jeter un autre sort, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, je ne voyais plus bien, je commençais à m'évanouir, mais ça l'a touché. C'est Potter qui m'a retrouvé, et ramener pour me faire soigner. J'étais pas beau à voir…

-Ah… Fut juste ce qu'Hermione trouva à dire.

La tempête était passé, la douleur n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il lui baisa la joue. La sensation de vivre un rêve était encore plus forte. Elle hésita entre sommeil et réalité. Il murmura des paroles douces. Elle acquiesça. Il la souleva dans ses bras, et la porta à sa chambre. Sa porte grinça en s'ouvrant. Il la déposa sur son lit, la recouvrit tendrement avec les couvertures jusqu'au menton. A moitié endormie, elle caressa sa joue

-Où étais tu ce soir ? Pourquoi revenais-tu de dehors ?

-Plus tard, dors petite Gitane. Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression que tu es à moitié ivre.

Il étouffa un rire, puis ajouta :

- La fichue boisson de Saint Potter… J'aurais dû le deviner.

Elle glissa aussitôt dans le sommeil. Puis se réveilla un peu plus tard, et se demanda si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Mais des taches de sang maculaient ses draps… Elle se demanda ce que lui dirait Malfoy quand il la reverrait. Et Toutes ces questions qui lui revinrent en mémoire sur Drago et l'Ordre…


	7. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Après un long moment d'absence (croyez moi, j'aurais préférer écrire ma fic lool) Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre, où Hermione ne sera pas très présente… BISOUS et merci pour les reviews. Ps : Chapitre fait ¾ de moi, si vous aimez moins c'est pour ça lol, mais c'est utile pour la suite.**

Chapitre 7.

Malfoy était de très mauvaise humeur, l'une des ses humeurs noires qui incitaient Zabini à la prudence. Blaise sirotait un excellent cognac français (cocorico !) qui vieillissait dans les caves de la famille de Malfoy depuis un siècle. Les flammes bondissaient dans l'âtre de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il ignorait la raison de l'état d'esprit de son ami, mais devinait que c'était à cause d'une femme. Probablement Mlle Granger. Malfoy était parti la voir hier soir pour lui dire de se méfier de Smith. L'entretien avait dû être houleux, comme c'était souvent le cas…

« - Qu'elle aille au diable ! Grommela Malfoy. Il faudra que je parle à St Potter demain matin.

Je présume que l'entretien de ce soir s'est mal passé ?

A la surprise de son ami, Malfoy eut un éclat de rire mordant. La pendule sonna minuit.

- Hélas, il s'est plutôt bien passé. C'est tout le problème… Zabini s'étira en bâillant.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Viendras-tu demain ?

- Oui. Si je suis en retard attends-moi. Un informateur doit m'envoyer par hibou des renseignements, mais il n'est pas toujours ponctuel. Blaise esquissa un sourire.

- L'encrier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je vais enfin savoir où il se cache. Zabini se leva pour prendre congé.

- Oui, il sera temps, car ces hommes qui vous en veulent à Demalte et toi, eux n'attendront pas... ».

En quittant la salle commune, Zabini eu une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit, et il faillit redescendre et retourner sur ses pas. Mais il changea d'avis. Il en parlerait à Malfoy demain.

Le lendemain matin Malfoy glissa un mot dans la poche de Harry lorsqu'il rentrèrent en cours commun de métamorphose. Hermione tenta de croiser son regard, juste un moment, pour savoir si il l'avait déjà oublier, mais Malfoy ne daigna pas même lui adresser un sourire, un mot, une parole ou un geste rassurant. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si sotte, d'avoir pu croire un petit instant qu'il lui sourirait… Il préférait briller de sournoiserie auprès de tous. Elle le regarda aller s'assoire bien loin d'elle et de ses amis. Harry se mis seul, et laissa Hermione avec Ron. Elle le vit déplier le petit bout de parchemin, quand Ron lui parla :

« - Alors Hermione, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda t-il étrangement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pouvait-il savoir ? Il la regardait avec une lueur folle dans ses yeux.

- Heu… Et bien j'ai lu. Elle déglutit, sa lueur folle l'effrayant. Tu… Tu me connais non ? Un bon livre et… Et voilà. Ron lui sourit tendrement, contrastant avec son expression d'avant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, se disant qu'elle se faisait des idées, que sa nuit agitée et nouvelle, l'avait quelque peu perdu. »

Au premier rang, Malfoy s'était retourné pour voir l'acquiescement de Harry, mais il avait entraperçu l'expression de Ron, ce regard inhabituel, chez cet homme. Il avait toujours vu un Ron au yeux niaient et vide, l'air bêta. Mais ses yeux là avaient un étrange fond inquiétant.

Il croisa le regard de Harry, qui l'interrogeait. Il fixa de nouveau Ron, puis Harry. Pour lui faire passer le message. Malfoy se retourna alors face au tableau et reçu un grand coup de livre sur la tête (spécial dédicace Hp4 lol), Puis un grondement de Macgonagall :

« - Monsieur Malfoy, Je vous prie d'être attentif à mon cour ! Si Mlle Granger, ou peut être Monsieur Potter ? Vous intéresse à ce point là, je pourrais faire en sorte de vous faire asseoir à leur côté au prochaine cour ? Tout les Griffondors se mirent à rire.

Non Merci Miss… Il fit une grimace de dégoût en regardant Hermione, puis mima un malaise en examinant Harry, je crains ne pas pouvoir supporter. Les Serpentard devinrent tous hilares sous les dernières paroles. »

Hermione rougit violemment sous la remarque, et se rembrunit. ''Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? Hier il ne disait pas ça…''. Harry se retourna vers Ron et Hermione et fixa son meilleur ami. Que voulait lui dire Malfoy ? Il avait un regard si suspect et inquiet sur Ron. Il contempla Hermione, la trouvant drôlement bouleverser par les remarques de Malfoy. Elle devait savoir pourtant qu'il ne pouvait agir à sa guise en présence de tous les Serpentard ? Peut être s'est-il passer quelque chose ? Harry relut le morceau de parchemin donner par Malfoy :

_J'ai des nouvelles informations sur l'encrier et je voudrais t'en parler ce soir, 20h00 dans mes appartements. Granger sort voir son amie Weasley à cette heure ci. Je pourrais ainsi te parler librement. De plus j'ai certain soupçon sur un Poufsouffle. Attends que je me retourne en classe pour me dire si tu es là ou non. _

Non, Malfoy ne lui parlerait pas de Ron. Il indiquait un Poufsouffle dans son mot. Lui-même avait des informations à lui transmettre sur les Kyrkman. De plus il voulait lui parler de Hermione, elle semblait agité aujourd'hui… Et puis cette relation ambiguë entre elle et Malfoy ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Avec lui elle sera toujours en danger, et jamais totalement heureuse, car jamais totalement admise. Il était homme à rester seul. Une femme, si puissante sorcière et intelligente fut-elle, l'encombrait. Non décidément Malfoy n'était pas bien pour Hermione. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien… Ainsi que Ginny. Tout était si confus. Comme c'est étrange.

Malfoy piétinait dans les appartements des préfets. Il était 20h00, Potter ne vas plus tarder… pensa t-il. Il tournait en rond, et repensait à cette expression sur le visage de Weasley. Et Granger qui semblait si tendu. Que lui avait-il dit pour la rendre ainsi, elle aussi avait eu peur de ce regard… '' Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête… Et puis toute cette histoire… Où tout cela vas arriver ?''. Malfoy en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry :

« - Bonsoir Malfoy. Il arriva en lui tendant la main.

Potter… Malfoy la serra.

Alors raconte moi, qu'as-tu appris de nouveau ?

Essayons-nous, cela risque d'être long. Ils prirent place sur les fauteuils près du feu. Bien tu te souviens de Demalte ?

Oui, tu m'en avais parlé, il a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière non ?

Oui, et est rentré dans l'ordre dès sa sortie.

Bien, qu'as-tu as me dire ? Demanda prestement Harry.

Je l'ai vu hier au soir, et il m'a expliqué à quoi lui servirait l'encrier. Enfin il pense le savoir, il lui faudrait pour qu'il confirme ses hypothèses.

Alors ?

Et bien, il aurait trouvé une technique pour repérer les mangemorts.

Comment ?

Et bien il pourrait les « marquer » grâce à cet encrier justement. J'attends en ce moment même des renseignements sur la position de l'encrier. Le hibou ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

Alors ainsi on pourrait tous les démasquer ? Ou les suivre à la trace ?

Tout à fait. Et c'est pourquoi il faut installer Demalte dans un endroit plus que sûr. Vois avec Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas aller le voir sans une suspicion des Serpentard, ou autre, comme se Poufsouffle.

Oui, tu m'en as parlé dans ton mot. Qui est-il ? Et que veut-il surtout ? Demanda patiemment Harry.

Smith. Et bien je le soupçonne de ne pas être comme il faut. Zabini s'est informé sur lui, et tu peux me croire, il n'est pas net. Il emprunte des livres pas très clairs à la bibliothèque. Enfin, il en vole aussi. Je t'en donnerai la liste si tu veux.

Oui, j'aimerais bien vois-tu. Il faut le surveiller, on a encore rien de concret sur lui.

Hum… Et puis, il drague ta petite Granger si tu veux tout savoir… Malfoy eut un sourire devant l'expression de Harry. Et bien Potter ? Tu me sembles bien fâché.

Oui. Smith dis-tu ? Il fait d'autre chose ?

Pas que je sache. Mais plus je me renseigne sur lui, plus on brouille les pistes. Cette personne qui me suis, et qui ne cesse d'en vouloir à ma vie, je pense que c'est lui.

Moui… Harry réfléchi un moment. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez malin pour agir de lui-même.

Je sais. Ce qui m'amène à croire qu'il est sous ordre d'une autre personne à Pourdlard. Quelqu'un de plus machiavélique. Une personne insoupçonnable. Je vais y réfléchir.

Oui, je vais voir de mon côté, chez les Griffondors et les Serdaigle.

Tu arrives à avoir des renseignements chez eux ? Demanda Malfoy assez étonné.

Oui, n'oublie pas que nos deux maisons s'entendent plutôt bien… Et puis, je m'entends à merveille avec une certaine Cho Chang. Harry eut un sourire en coin.

Non ? St Potter profite d'une situation ? Malfoy explosa de rire. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça !

Moi non plus, sourit Harry. Mais pour l'ordre… Et puis travail et plaisir s'accorde pour le mieux.

Oui, quelques fois, acquiesça Malfoy. Bon je voudrais juste te faire une remarque.

Vas-y, assura Harry.

Surtout ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, tu demanderas à Granger au besoin, si elle n'est pas trop sotte, elle te répondra qu'elle est d'accord avec moi.

Je te prie de bien vouloir garder tes idées d'Hermione pour toi Malfoy. Je t'écoute.

En métamorphose, lorsque je me suis retourné pour attendre ta réponse, j'ai surpris en regard inquiétant dans les yeux de ton rouquin.

Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda immédiatement Harry.

Je ne sais pas moi-même. J'ai vu une lueur de folie, quelque chose de totalement absent chez Weasley habituellement. Même Granger la remarquer, et à pris peur. Je ne te dis pas de le surveiller, mais de te renseigner auprès de Granger pour savoir ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état, et pourquoi. Je ne peux pas veiller sur elle, si je ne sais pas tout.

Bien je lui demanderai. Mais je fais entièrement confiance à Ron. Dit posément Harry.

Je sais, même moi j'aurai du mal à croire qu'il pourrait être capable de mauvaises choses.

En parlant d'Hermione, que lui as-tu fait ? Elle était si bouleverser en classe. Même avant d'y rentrer. Elle n'attendait que toi, et quand tu es passé sans la regarder, elle semblait si triste. Fait attention Malfoy, je ne permettrai à personne de la toucher. »

Malfoy se mit à rire. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en colère, une chouette vint taper au carreau. Harry alla la chercher et prit le morceau de parchemin, le déplia et le lut avant de le tendre à Malfoy :

_Je suis actuellement au manoir, je pense savoir où il est, mais seul je ne peux pas le prendre. Viens avec Potter, on aura besoin de lui. Je t'attends dans 30 minutes à la cheminer de ta chambre. Dépêche toi, tes parents sont de sorti. _

Malfoy relut la missive, Jimmy Cook avait trouvé. Il regarda Harry :

« - On y va Malfoy, sans discuter. »


	8. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Je mets un tout petit chapitre, parce que j'avais promis de le mettre aujourd'hui ! N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de temps dans la journée (stage de gym lool), et bien me voilà à 18h, à commencer à écrire. Voilà, biz à tous, je met le suite très vite (genre vendredi ou samedi maxi !) Merci pour les reviews. **

Chapitre 8 :

Malfoy regarda Harry prendre la poudre de cheminette, et dire distinctement ''Manoir des Malfoy, chambre de Drago Malfoy.''. Puis de grandes flammes vertes lécha son corps, et emporta Harry dans un tourbillon, pour l'amener dans la chambre de Drago.

Harry avait vu la mine déconfite de Malfoy avant de jeter la poudre au sol, et en un court instant, se demanda si Malfoy allait le rejoindre. Harry regarda la grande chambre, où trônait un lit, puis un bureau. Elle était si froide cette chambre… Ce n'est pas la chambre d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent, ni d'un homme pour tout dire. Harry savait ce qu'était un placard à balais, mais il ressentait une préférence à ce placard, plutôt qu'à cette chambre. Il chercha Jimmy Cook du regard, puis le trouva assis dans l'ombre, sur un petit tabouret :

« - Bonsoir Potter… Et bien Malfoy t'a dénicher bien vite dis moi…

J'étais avec lui au moment de ta lettre. Expliqua Harry.

Bien, tant mieux, pour tout te dire, j'espère ne pas trop traîner ici… Dit Cook mystérieusement.

Moi non plus, assura Harry faisant encore le tour de la chambre. Qua fait Malfoy ? Il était juste derrière moi.

Je me doutait qu'il mettrait de temps à ce décider. Attendons tranquillement s'il te plait.

Bien. Harry pris place sur la chaise devant le bureau et fixa l'antre de la cheminée, et resta pensif. »

Malfoy prit place dans la cheminée, quand la porte de la salle des préfets s'ouvrit. Hermione entra et le fixa, s'arrêtant net :

« - Où vas-tu ? Souffla t-elle.

ça ne te regarde pas Granger. Veux-tu bien aller dans ta chambre je te prie.

Non ! où vas-tu ? recommença t-elle plus fort.

PAR MERLIN ! »

Malfoy sorti de la cheminée, se dirigeant droit sur Hermione. Il la prit par la taille, la glissa sur ses épaules, comme un vulgaire sac. Hermione hurlait, se débattant, l'insultant de trahir Harry et l'Ordre, qu'elle préviendrait Dumbledore et tout le monde :

Vas-tu te taire merde ! Siffla Malfoy.

LACHE MOI, ENFLURE ! SALOP ! ENFOIRER ! FUMIER ! Il la balança sur son lit, et murmura une incantation qui lui noua les mains et les pieds.

Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter petite furie. Je suis en mission pour l'Ordre et je n'ai pas le temps avec des bavardages inutiles, ni d'une petite sotte qui serait capable d'éveiller tout Poudlard.

Alors dis moi où tu vas… Dis dangereusement Hermione.

Je vais rejoindre Potter maintenant.

Où EST-IL ? Hurla Hermione.

TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ? Hurla Malfoy. Hermione le regarda apeuré, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait s'emporter si violement. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

Mal—alll—Foy---Lâch---eee—mmm---oiiiii. Essayait d'articuler Hermione. ''Il est devenu fou'' pensa Hermione. Puis d'un coup il se dégagea d'elle.

Granger, écoute moi bien, dit-il le souffle court. Elle acquiesça, de peur qu'il reprenne sa démence. Il faut que tu sois discrète ici, à Poudlard. Il y a des espions, oui ils sont jeunes, non nous ne savons pas qui ils sont. Mais tu es une très bonne cible, amis de Potter et fidèle de Dumbledore. Alors sois sage s'il te plait. »

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, et marmonna des paroles inaudibles. Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, et rejoignit le monde des rêves. Drago la regarda dormir, une pointe de honte au cœur, de lui avoir jeter un sort de sommeil, mais elle serait capable de le suivre sinon. « - Mon Dieu Granger, tu es si prévisible, mais je ne pense qu'à toi… Encore un désaccord que tu mets entre Potter et moi… »

Il se remit dans la cheminée, et tourbillonna jusqu'à son manoir.

« - Ahhh ! Te voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Demanda impatient Harry.

Ta Granger est arrivé au moment où j'allais partir. Elle a fait un grabuge d'enfer ! Il a fallu que je l'endorme. Devant la mine sombre de Harry, il rajouta : Non je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

Bien, quand vous aurez fini de faire les coqs, on pourra y aller ? Exigea Cook.

Excuse nous. Ça va Jimmy ? Drago lui serra la main.

Oui, ça pourrait aller mieux… Grommela Jimmy. Bon, l'encrier est dans un tableau de la galerie deux.

Dans un tableau ? Dit Malfoy.

Comment fait on ? Demanda Cook. Potter ?

Hum… Je connais cette magie, elle n'est pas très bonne à mon goût.

On s'en fou qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise Potter ! Cracha Malfoy.

Tu permets ? Je réfléchi là merde ! Riposta Harry.

Bon si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour accomplir cette mission. Si vous n'arrêter pas de vous crier dessus, on déguerpit. C'est clair ? Dit mauvaisement Cook.

Mouai… Dit Harry. Bon je me souviens. Nous sommes juste assez. Il faut une personne en dehors du portrait, une deuxième entre le monde du tableau et le notre, et une dernière dans le tableau. Ainsi, on pourra passer l'encrier sans casse.

Mais, il ne faut pas être peint ou mort pour être dans un tableau ? Demanda prestement Malfoy ?

Normalement si… Sourit Harry, mais il y a une incantation, comme un portoloin si tu préfères.

Je vois que tu aurais voulu que je sois dans le tableau… Marmona Malfoy.

Bien qui fait quoi ? demanda Cook.

J'irai dans le tableau, j'ai déjà expérimenté ça. Malfoy, il me faut un encrier, pour remplacer l'objet, il me servira aussi de passdedan.

De quoi ? Demandèrent ensembles Cook et Malfoy.

Ne cherchez pas… Cook tu seras l'intermédiaire. Malfoy, tu seras devant le tableau, au cas où un elfe de maison ou autre apparaissent.

Ok. Bon attends, je vais chercher l'encrier de change. »

Cook emmena Harry près du portrait en question. Le tableau était petit et modeste, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sûrement. On y voyait un homme lire, puis de grandes étagères pleines de livre, et autres ouvrages, plus gros les uns que les autres, et enfin sur une étagère, coincé entre deux livres, se trouvait l'encrier tant désiré, Jimmy Cook l'indiquait du doigt :

« - j'ai mis du temps à le trouver… Mais le voilà. Belle cachette n'est-ce pas ?

Oui plutôt audacieux, confirma Harry. Malfoy arriva avec le petit encrier de rechange.

Voilà Potter.

Merci. Cook, je vais t'envoyer entre les deux monde. Je te préviens ça fait mal…

Pas de problème Potter.

Bien. ENTRUS ! Cria Harry. Et bientôt Cook disparu, enfin on ne voyait plus que son ombre sur le sol. Malfoy je vais me dépêcher, le poste de Cook est délicat, il est coincé ici, et son corps veut aller dans le tableau. C'est comme si il était déchiré de part en part. Alors quand il t'aura donné l'encrier, tu hurles Premium mondus. C'est clair ? Et hurles, sinon ça ne marchera pas, nous n'avons pas la puissance de Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Ok Potter, vas y ! »

Harry marmonna ''passdedan'' la baguette sur l'encrier de substitution, celui-ci émit une petite lumière verte, et trembla un moment. Puis Harry le toucha, et il se sentit tirer par la tête dans le tableau.

« - bien je suis dedans…

Je vous prierai de me laisser lire Monsieur ! S'indigna le personnage.

Continuez, je ne ferai pas de bruit.

Muufff ! Bougonna le lecteur, et tourna le dos à Harry. »

Il regarda les étagères avant d'apercevoir le petit encrier, posé délicatement. Il le prit et le remplaça par l'autre. Puis se retourna et adressa une dernière parole au personnage :

« - Excusez moi Monsieur, auriez vous un livre à me prêter ?

Tenez, et partez maintenant !

Merci »

Harry passa l'encrier à Cook, enfin juste à une drôle de forme, qu'il pensait être un bras. Et transforma son livre en passdedan. Et atterri près de Malfoy et Cook :

« - ça va Cook ?

Mieux maintenant… répondit faiblement celui-ci. Je vais repartir tant qu'il me reste de la force. Malfoy garde-le. Au revoir.

A bientôt. Un 'pop' et puis Cook n'était plus là.

Et bien allons-y… Murmura Harry.

Tu sais, c'était plutôt amusant de te voir la dedans Potter… Commença Malfoy.

Ouai Ouai, c'est bon… plusieurs crac retentirent, puis des voix arrivèrent dans la galerie.

Merde Potter, grouillons-nous, chuchota Malfoy. Ils commencèrent à courir vers la chambre de Drago.

ILS SONT LA BAS ! VITE ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et tout deux se stoppèrent devant la cheminée. Se regardant tour à tour :

« - ILS SONT DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MON FILS LES SALOPS ! Hurla Lucius.

Vas y Potter…

Non toi, si ils te voient, c'est fini, et tu es très important pour l'Ordre…

Bien, alors dépêche toi… Malfoy entre dans la cheminée, et récita les mots pour Poudlard., un feu vert, un tourbillon puis il partit. Harry entre à son tour, et récita aussi les mots. La main en l'air, la porte s'ouvrit en grand

POTTER ! »

Une lumière verte arriva sur lui au moment où le tourbillon l'emmenait déjà bien loin…


	9. Chapter 11

**MERCIIIIIIIIII A TOUS POUR CES NOMBREUSES REVIEWS ! Je vais essayer de finir cet fic pendant ces vacances, pour pas que vous n'ayez à entendre février, mais je ne promets rien moki ? Alors revoilà Hermione dans ce chapitre, elle n'est pas très contente d'avoir été ensommeillé loool. BIBI ET MERCI ENCORE !**

Chapitre 9 :

« - POTTER ! Hurla Malfoy en le voyant s'écrouler dans le salon.

ça va Malfoy, tant fait pas… Répondit tranquillement Harry. Plus de peur que de mal.

Heu… Bien. Faut-il que je te donne l'encrier ? Tu pourras le donner à Dumbledore comme ça.

Non. Cook t'a dit de le garder, alors garde-le. Dumbledore doit déjà tout savoir tu sais. Tu le donneras à Demalte la prochaine fois que tu le vois. Et connaissant Dumbledore, tout cela ne va pas tarder.

Ok. Et bien bonne nuit Potter.

Oui, bonne nuit Malfoy. Je reviendrais demain, pour voire Hermione, et j'ai encore à te parler sur les Kyrkman.

D'accord. Alors à demain. »

Harry fit un léger signe de tête et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il se retourna brièvement pour voir Malfoy se diriger vers la chambre de son amie. Il fronça les sourcils et traversa le portrait pour rejoindre ses dortoirs. Harry marcha de couloir en couloir pour rejoindre la tour des griffondors.

'Hum… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fait tant de mouront pour elle…Je ne comprends pas. Quand je la vois avec lui, je suis énervé. Je déteste cette façon qu'elle a de le regarder, et lui de lui parler.'

Harry en était là de ses réflexions, quand Miss Teigne miaula intensément, appelant son maître Mr Rusard. Harry courut très vite et passa le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il vit Ron assit à écrire une lettre :

« - à qui écris-tu ? Demanda gentiment Harry.

Hum… Ma mère, répondit vaguement Ron.

A cette heure-ci ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Elle s'inquiète, alors je réponds, même si il est plus que tard… Et toi où étais-tu ?

Oh… Partis voir Hermione.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien elle m'avait écris qu'elle voulait me voir, alors je l'ai rejoint vite. Pourquoi ? Harry regarda ardemment Ron, qui griffonnait une dernière phrase, suite à sa réponse.

Et bien allons nous coucher Harry… »

Ron plia sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte de son minuscule hibou, ouvrit la fenêtre, et le lança, soufflant 'Et vite je t'en prie…'.

Malfoy arriva vers la porte de Hermione, amena sa main sur la poigné et la retira aussitôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu tant envie de la voir. Il rebroussa chemin et se mit devant la cheminer, murmurant 'incendio'. Accroupi devant la cheminer, il pensait à sa soirée, et à Potter, qui avait dû s'en sortir tout juste. Un bruit derrière lui l'alerta. Toujours accroupi, il se retourna, pour voir Granger refermer la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'approcha du bureau, à l'opposer de la cheminer, prit une plume et du papier dans un tiroir.

Il la regarda en silence, attendant qu'elle le remarque. Elle portait un peignoir aux manches ornées de dentelle, bien trop léger pour un froid pareil. Il lui allait à merveille, le rose profond offrant un joli contraste avec ses cheveux dénoués. La lumière de la cheminer soulignait les formes de sa silhouette. Elle s'assit. Un agréable silence régnait dans le salon, juste troubler par le crépitement du feu.

Il continua à l'observer, amusé qu'elle fût trop absorbée pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle trempa la plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire. Il se redressa, s'approcha du bureau, l'épais tapis étouffant le bruit de ses bottes. Il fut touché par la beauté de sa nuque vulnérable.

Son œil avisa le nom inscrit en haut de la page : _Smith. _Il se pencha pour lui prendre la lettre.

Avec un cri de surprise, elle laissa tomber la plume :

« - Que… Comment oses-tu ? Je t'ordonne de me rendre cette lettre !

En dépit de son air échevelé et du peignoir transparent (ndl : quelle coquine cette R.Rogers !), elle conservait une dignité déconcertante. Les boucles sombres encadraient son visage, lumineux et captivant, et retombaient sur ses seins.

Cette lettre est inutile, décréta-t-il.

Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Malfoy.

Il la scruta de la tête aux pieds, et elle songea à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu dans un peignoir. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, releva le menton d'un air de défi.

Il rit doucement et jeta la lettre dans le feu.

cela ne sert à rien, fit-elle d'un air condescendant. Je peux en écrire une autre, si cela me chante !

Agacé, il la dévisagea.

Bon sang, es-tu à ce point désespérée pour vouloir te jeter dans les bras d'un type louche ? Il n'est pas un petit ami convenable Granger, vu que tu veux grimper dans la société magique ! Malfoy se mit à rire fortement.

Serait-ce plus digne de devenir ta maîtresse et d'être là pour ton plus grand plaisir ? cracha Hermione.

Ce serait un progrès, si l'on songe d'où tu viens, avec tes parents !

Il savait qu'il était cruel. Il regretta aussitôt ces paroles. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Enflammé par la colère, il la saisit par le poignet.

Ecoutes-moi, petite sotte ! Smith n'est pas un homme pour toi. Ni Ron, mais peut être l'as-tu enfin compris ? Pourquoi diable ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ? Hélas, j'aurais dû me retenir et ne pas succomber à cet instant de plaisir passager. Cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis, et tu n'écoutes pas quand j'essaye de t'aider.

M'aider ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote Malfoy, si tu penses que je te crois capable d'aider quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même. Tu ne songes qu'à tes intérêts, pas au mien ni à celui de l'Ordre… Inutile de me regarder ainsi, tu sais que c'est vrai ! Et je dois effectivement être stupide, puisque je t'avais pris pour un héros, un rebelle, un homme dévoué à l'Ordre. Mais regarde comme tu m'as endormi ce soir, et regarde comme tu es si discret sur tes agissements. Non, Malfoy, tu n'es pas un héros…

Je ne l'ai jamais prétendu, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque que d'être traite à son sang… C'est l'enfer, un enfer créé par l'homme, des guerres déclanchées par un tyran et menées par tous. Et lorsqu'il ne sera plus, il en viendra un autre, et ainsi de suite, toujours et encore ! les véritables héros sont les malheureux qui meurent par dizaines. Non, je ne suis pas un héros, mais jamais je n'ai feint d'être ce que je ne suis pas. Peut-on dire la même chose de toi ? Cette envie de passer pour la meilleure, de se faire remarquer, d'avoir un bal, un directeur sous le charme, afin de te procurer un avenir paisible dans les bras du premier venu, tant qu'il t'offre la reconnaissance de tous ! Tu es une tricheuse Granger…

Elle essaya en vain de le gifler.

Tu vois, s'amusa t-il, je devine qui tu es sous tes beaux atours, et tes notes. Tu ne peux pas le dissimuler. Je t'ai percée à jour.

Elle se démena pour se libérer, retenant un sanglot. Le peignoir s'ouvrit, découvrant sa poitrine. Il caressa la peau satinée, effleura un mamelon. Aussitôt, le désir l'enflamma à nouveau.

Maudite sois-tu pour te faire désirer ainsi, ma petite sorcière…

Il l'attira brusquement à lui, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux et il goûta sa bouche avec une férocité qui le stupéfia. Merlin, c'était de la folie !

Contrairement aux autres femmes, elle occupait sans cesse ses pensées. Mais aucune autre ne l'avait regardé avec ce dédain, comme si elle le mettait au défi, somme si elle possédait les secrets de son âme.

Il la serra contre lui, sentit son corps trembler. La peau était si douce sous ces doigts, elle frissonnait tandis qu'il lui caressait les seins, le ventre. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé.

Un cri aurait suffi pour qu'il s'arrête, mais Hermione resta silencieuse alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le canapé, baisant le point vulnérable sous son oreille.

Merlin, Hermione… murmura-t-il, glissant la langue dans sa bouche.

Dans la cheminer, une bûche craqua, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles.

Il étudia le corps nacré de la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique, avec son visage empourpré, ses yeux écarquillés. Il posa les deux mains sur ses seins, incita ses mamelons à se dresser. Une jeune femme, belle et raffinée, mais avec l'âme sensuelle qui vient de découvrir l'amour…

Sa main descendit de ses seins à son ventre. Il l'entendit retenir son souffle lorsqu'il glissa les doigts dans les boucles au creux de ses jambes.

Ouvres les jambes pour moi, Hermione, dit-il.

Il caressa les lèvres humides jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte les jambes, poussant un gémissement.

Bon sang, tu me rends fou… Je ne pense qu'à ça, à te toucher ici… et ici. Tu m'as ensorcelé, petite sorcière… »

Il se dépêcha de se déboutonner, libéra sa virilité dressée (ndl : joliment dit non ? lol). Il glissa le long de son corps, continuant à lui caresser les seins. Elle tremblait d'excitation. De petits cris de plaisir lui échappèrent.

La main dans ses cheveux, il appuya fortement sa bouche sur la sienne. La jeune femme vibrait de désir. Sa résistance s'était dissoute en entendant sa confession : il la désirait, il pensait à elle… Cette idée la bouleversait.

Quand il la pénétra, elle ouvrit pour l'accueillir, l'entourant de ses bras, lui abandonnant sans retenue son corps et son cœur. C'était la chose la plus audacieuse qu'elle eut jamais faite.

Elle l'attira plus profondément en elle, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Drago la contemplait. Tous es sens étaient en alerte, une sensation divine l'emplissait de bonheur.

Elle murmura son nom, telle une supplique, alors qu'il imprimait un rythme frénétique à leur danse. Puis, d'un seul coup, l'univers vacilla pour elle. Elle fut vaguement consciente du murmure de Drago, de la dernière poussée de son corps, avant qu'il ne se raidisse en tremblant…

Un long moment, il la tint serrée contre lui, le visage niché au creux de son cou, son souffle chaud effleurant sa peau. Il se releva sur un coude et la contempla avec un drôle d'expression, laissant un doigt courir de son front à sa bouche.

« - Je ne veux plus de laisser partir…

Ah bon ? dit Hermione surprise et heureuse.

Oui, je veux que tu viennes dormir chaque soir avec moi. Je veux sentir ton corps tous les soirs dans mon lit…

D'un seul coup, Hermione se sentit glacée jusqu'au sang. Un sourire figé sur son visage.

Qu'espérais-tu ? Tu sais que je te veux dans mon lit… Hermione retrouva sa voix, étonnée qu'elle soit si calme.

Tu m'acceptes dans ton lit, mais pas dans ton cœur. C'est ça que tu veux dire, Malfoy ?

Malfoy ? C'est un peu formel, non ? Je ne peux t'offrir mon nom.

Je vois…

Elle avait été sotte d'y croire, croire qu'il lui offrirait d'avantage. Elle se tourna pour observer le feu, sentit son regard sur elle. Le silence complice était devenu lourd et oppressant.

Cela ne me suffit pas Malfoy, reprit-elle enfin en le regardant. Tu trouves peut être cela amusant après ce qui vient de se passer, mais c'est sans regret que je décline ton offre de devenir, ta maîtresse en quelque sorte.

Elle sourit faiblement et se leva, ramassant son peignoir. Il garda un visage impassible. Il était un homme diabolique, indifférent… Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

Il la laissa quitter le salon, sans un mot. Au moment où elle franchissait le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, il la rappela :

Smith n'est pas l'homme que tu crois. Tu serais avisée de suivre mon conseil…

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte en claquant, elle songea que ce geste scellait la fin de ses illusions.


	10. Chapter 12

**BONJOUR OU BONSOIR A TOUS !  Excusez moi de ce retard imprévu, mais j'ai fais la vomito de lundi matin à mercredi soir ! Pour dire, je suis un peu patraque… Donc je pense que je posterais ce chapitre seulement vendredi soir. Voilou. Bonne lecture et merci encore BEAUCOUP ! ;) ; Je sais que ce chapitre est très cours, mais c'est l'avant dernier. Donc je garde le suspense lol !**

Chapitre 10 :

Hermione entra dans la sécurité de sa chambre, les mots de Drago raisonnant encore en elle. Bien, elle n'aura pas son nom. Mais elle avait pensé avoir au moins son cœur… Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Elle se sentait si idiote, si étroite désormais dans son corps. Voilà deux fois qu'elle se donnait corps et âme à lui, deux fois qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux et rassurant. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, se glissa dans ses draps, et étrangement ne pleura pas. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi…

Voilà quelques jours que leur dernière entrevue c'était passé, et voilà quelques jours qu'ils ne se parlaient que pour se dire bonjour. Ce matin là Hermione était avec Harry dans le couloir menant aux cachots, ils étaient tout les deux :

« - Nous allons être en retard Harry… Dit calmement Hermione.

Moui. De toute façon il nous enlèvera quand même des points, en retard ou pas, donc…

Où est Ron ?

Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin dans son lit.

C'est bizarre…

Le regard de Harry changea du tout au tout. Ses airs enfantins prirent l'apparence d'un homme dure et inquiet. Il s'arrêta et fixa Hermione à la brûler.

Que veux tu dire ? Questionna Harry.

Heu… Je ne sais pas Harry. Oh et bien il est peut être chez Lavande, ou je ne sais pas où… Sa voix s'obscurcie.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Harry.

Tu l'aimes vraiment Ronald… Dit il avec amertume.

Et bien, comme… Comme un ami, comme toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Harry Se retourna brutalement face à elle et la poussa contre le mur si froid du couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est ça ? Harry explosa. IL Y A QUE JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! RON PART-CI, MALFOY PART-LÀ ! ET MOI ?

Hermione en resta muette. De le voir au bord de l'apoplexie, de voir ses grands yeux verts cracher des éclairs de fureur et jalousie. Il lui coinça les poignets au dessus de la tête

Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu les aimes tant ?

Harry… Supplia Hermione dont les poignets la brûlaient. Elle vit le trouble dans son regard.

Oh Hermione, t'ont-ils touché ? T'ont-ils embrassé…

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, et Harry posa ses lèvres, si douce, si gourmande. Hermione sentit un grand frisson la parcourir, une douceur infinie l'envahir. Elle recueillit sa langue dans sur ses lèvres, tellement de tendresse la bouleversait. Pourtant il ne lâchait pas ses poignets alors qu'elle ne protestait pas. Il lui embrassa les joues, le front, les paupières. Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter… Il laissa enfin ses mains, et les bras de Hermione tombèrent soudainement contre elle. Elle ne les bougea pas. Il lui prit le visage avec les deux mains et approfondit son baiser. La tête d'Hermione lui tournait, il lui caressait la nuque avec tant de délicatesse… Puis Harry se détacha et la regarda comme effrayer :

Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Murmura t-il…

Il parti très vite, la laissant là, seule dans ce couloir si froid. Elle toucha ses joues, elles étaient pleines de larmes. Mais pourquoi ? Hermione se questionna… Harry lui avait fait tourner la tête, il lui aurait demandé son corps, elle lui aurait donné… Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Lui il m'aime pour ce que je suis, il n'a pas peur des autres… déclara-t-elle sans le vouloir. »

Elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Que venait-elle de dire ? Puis elle s'écroula contre le mur. Son corps n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, son cœur et son âme aussi… Elle essayait mais ne pouvait pas, c'était si dur, au dessus d'elle. Pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même pour lui ?

Elle frotta ses yeux et marcha vers sa classe…

Le soir venu, Hermione n'avait ni vu Harry, ni Ron, ni Drago pour tout dire… Elle était seule dans le salon de la salle commune de Griffondors espérant croiser Harry, mais en vain. Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir ? S'excuser sans doute. Mais la présence d'Harry était si réconfortante. Elle commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé lorsqu'elle entendu la voix de Ron :

« - Bonsoir Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? Il avait encore cette petite lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

Heu très bien et toi Ron ? Où étais-tu aujourd'hui, questionna Hermione.

Et puis cette façon de parler n'était pas la sienne. Il se rapprocha, la mains croiser dans le dos. Cette façon de marcher non plus d'ailleurs remarque Hermione. Il se déplaçait avec aisance, et d'un pas futé.

Pas bien loin tu peux me croire… Viens avec moi Hermione chérie, je vais te montrer de drôle de chose ma belle.

Hermione était abasourdi ! Il dégageait tant d'assurance d'un coup, comme… Comme Malfoy ! Et puis il l'appelait ma belle, ma chérie… Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds.

Et bien ? Il se mit devant elle et happa sa bouche avec violence et rage, comme si il la haïssait, comme si il était dégoûté… Ne me oblige pas à te faire venir par la force.

Que dis tu pauvre fou… Souffla Hermione. Je le savais… »

Puis une lumière la percuta et elle s'endormie.

Harry et Drago se quittèrent sur leur bref entretient, Demalte avait réussi à faire fonctionner l'encrier… Voilà qui était bien, il le mettrait en route dès ce soir. Suite à quoi les noms des Mangemorts s'inscriront sur un parchemin que Dumbledore détenait. Ce que Drago n'avait pas dit à Harry c'est qu'il en avait lui-même un…

Drago entra dans la petite salle commune. Le feu était éteint, la pièce froide et sombre, sans vie… Hermione doit être couché pensa t-il. Il prit place dans son fauteuil et alluma le feu :

« - ça ne va plus beaucoup tarder maintenant… »

Drago déroula le parchemin vierge, et vu des noms s'inscrire :

« - Arquet… Non pas possible railla Drago.

Il poursuivit sa liste, étonné par certains noms, et beaucoup moins étonné d'autres. Puis d'un coup il lut

- Ronald Weasley. C'est pas vrai… Il relut bien, toujours ce nom. MERDE ! Hurla t-il. »

Il jeta le parchemin et ouvrit la porte de chambre d'Hermione en grand. Personne. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et courut vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Potter le saura bien assez tôt. Il franchit la grande porte :

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Surpris il tourna la tête, puis fit un bond sur le côté en apercevant du coin de l'œil un scintillement. Il bloqua le poignard d'un bras, et décocha un coup de poing rageur dans la mâchoire de l'agresseur. L'homme s'affala sur les marches. S'autres mains l'empoignèrent, des jurons éclatèrent :

« - Ne lui faite aucun mal merde ! »

Malfoy lutta comme un forcené, mais les coups pleuvaient sur lui. Soudain, une lumière blanche jaillit sous ses yeux, et il s'évanouit.


	11. Chapter 13

**Bouhouhou… Sniff, voici le dernier chapitre ! **

**Et bien je vous remercie tous de m'avoirs suivit, et je prépare une autre potterfic, Sur le même style, qui s'intitulerai « L'éveil d'Hermione ». Mais j'hésite encore pour le couple en question… Que pensez-vous d'un HG/RW ? Ou préférez-vous que je reste dans un HG/DM ?**

**Peut être aussi un HG/HP si vous voulez ? Elle sera également rating M (choquante lol). Voilà, dites moi ce que VOUS voulez ! Et j'adapterai un autre roman de Jude Deveraux « l'éveil d'Amanda ». Je ferai également des mini fic (one shot ? lol)/Merci encore et bisous à tous.**

Chapitre 11 :

« - Bonté Divine ! S'écria Harry. Monsieur, nous devons y aller… S'exclama Harry paniqué.

Je sais Harry. Je t'autorise à partir, dépêche toi. Moi je préviens l'ordre.

Merci Monsieur… Souffla Harry en partant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. »

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre courant à s'en faire mal. Comment cela était-il possible ? Son meilleur ami, son confident, celui qui l'aidait dans les moments dure… Comment pouvait-il l'avoir trahit ? Les avoir trahit ? Hermione n'était plus dans le château, il l'avait enlevé, il savait que tout le monde rappliquerait immédiatement. Quelle enflure, lâche ! Comment pouvait-il être Griffondors ? Comme ce rat de Pettigrow.

Harry arriva à la grande porte, la franchit et commença à courir vers le portail pour transplaner. Il vit une baguette magique au sol. A qui était-elle ? Il la prit et l'analysa. Il la reconnaissait, il l'avait déjà vu, mais ne se rappelait plus qui en était le propriétaire. Il la mit dans sa poche, et couru le plus vite possible au portail de l'école. Lorsqu'il franchit la grille, il transplana, se sentant comme aspirer dans un tout petit tuyau. ''J'arrive Hermione'' murmura t-il.

Harry arriva sur un grand terrain, plein de tentes, charrettes explosées par la pluie de sorts. Mangemorts contre l'Ordre. Comment avait-ils fait pour être si rapide ? Peut importe il fallait la trouver ! Un éclair rouge le rata de peu s'écrasant dans un grand bruit de canon contre une poutre de bois. Harry regarda abasourdi cette bataille, bien trop bruyante, et il eu le réflexe de se baisser devant un éclair vert calcinant la même poutre. Il chercha son adversaire, et vit Marigny se placer face à lui :

« - Alors Potter, on cherche sa catin ? Ricana t-il.

où est-elle Marigny ? Harry esquiva encore un des sorts.

HAHAHHAHA, avec son charmant Weasley ! Voyons elle ne rêvait que de ça non ? L'homme renvoya un sort. Ne bouge pas Potter ou tu ne vas réussi à mourir…

Où SONT-ILS ? Hurla Harry. Il jeta un sort que l'adversaire contra.

Je ne sais pas moi-même. Tu n'as plus qu'à prier que Malfoy les retrouve, ce salaud à réussi à s'enfuir… »

Harry sauta sur le côté et lança un Stupéfix. Marigny s'écroula au sol. Harry en avait assez entendu… Alors comme ça Malfoy avait aussi été pris ? Mais il s'était enfui… Où pouvait-elle être ? Harry continuait d'avancer doucement dans ce grand champ de bataille.

Hermione s'était réveillé, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit flou, des bruits de canons, de cris perçant, de morts lui arriva aux oreilles. Dans ce brouillard elle distingua Ron. Elle rampa pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais en vain. Sa tête lui tournait trop. Elle mit la main sur un morceau de bois, et attendit que Ron se rapproche :

« - Alors te voilà réveiller ?

Sans réfléchir Hermione leva le morceau de bois et le frappa à l'épaule. Il répliqua par une gifle retentissante, qui la fit tomber par terre. Des étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières.

Petite salope… Donne-moi ça !

Il lui arracha le morceau de bois, puis attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et la força à se relever. Il la souleva et l'emporta.

Je vais te mettre ailleurs, là où nous allons nous serons tranquille ma douce… Mais chut, ne dit rien au seigneur des Ténèbres, il te croit ici…

Dehors, l'air glacé fouetta son corps, et elle commença à sangloter de frayeur tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'obscurité. Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, d'après ce qu'elle put voir, tout ceci ressemblait à un grand champ de bataille. Dans la partie la plus éloignée, le long d'un bayou, on avait construit une hutte de branchages pour s'abriter du vent et de la pluie. Des odeurs nauséabondes flottaient dans l'air, et des bruits étranges retentissaient. Hermione pensa aux Mangemorts et leurs cagoules, leurs horreurs.

Ron, accroupi près de la porte de la hutte, ne semblait pas souffrir de l'humidité ni du froid.

Que vas-tu me faire ? Demanda t-elle.

T'utiliser, bien sûr, dit-il en levant la chandelle qu'il venait d'allumer pour mieux la voir. Mais pas de la manière que tu crains…

Il eut un rire cruel, puis ajouta :

Malfoy viendra te sauver. Comme le diable, il survit toujours à tout. Il saura nous trouver.

Pourquoi ?

Oh, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu es tombée dans le piège par hasard. Merlin t'a permis d'être une petite sorcière Sang-de-Bourbe, et t'a permis d'être doué. Il m'a fourni une arme contre lui. Il a autant de vie qu'un chat, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. Heureusement j'ai des relations et j'ai pu le suivre sans éveiller les soupçons. Seul ce maudit Zabini s'est méfié de moi ! Lui, c'est une autre épine dans mon pied. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Hermione avait vraiment peur, car Ron semblait fou à lier. Elle ne comprenait pas un traite mot dece qu'il racontait. Etait-ce la lumière diffuse ou la férocité de sa voix ? En tout cas, elle le trouvait soudain encore plus dangereux que tous ces Mangemorts de la plaine… Mon Dieu, un de ses meilleurs amis… Que devait penser Harry… Le savait-il au moins ?

Des mèches rousses retombaient en désordre sur son front, et la tache sur sa joue était du sang. La plaie défigurait son magnifique visage. Un ange des ténèbres… Combien d'innocents avait-il tué ? Avait-il participé au massacre de ses parents ? Le savait-il ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir quelques sentiments amers pour lui… Il sourit :

Nous devons nous préparer à le recevoir. Je veux détourner son attention. Avec Malfoy, il faut mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

D'un geste brusque, il lui déchira ses vêtements. Puis il l'enjamba alors qu'elle se débattait. Il lui saisit les poignets.

Tu as du tempérament Hermione, ce n'est guère étonnant que tu l'aies séduit. Il se lasse facilement mais tu as retenu son attention plus longtemps que les autres… Ah non pas ça !

Elle le griffa avec ses ongles, essaye de lui donner un coup de tête sur le menton. Il la frappa si fort qu'elle faillit s'évanouir. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ron ne parlait pas ainsi, pas avec autant d'élocution, pas avec autant… D'intelligence et de cruauté. Il détestait l'entendre appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce n'était pas son ami d'enfance… Non. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre fou… Elle eut vaguement conscience qu'il lui ligotait les mains et les pieds. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Un sanglot terrifié échappa à sa gorge nouée.

Ron passa une main sur ses seins, esquissant une grimace de dégoût :

Je n'ai jamais compris l'attirance des hommes pour le corps féminin, excepté pour la beauté intacte des statues. Les Grecs ont divinement maîtrisé cet art complexe… Oui, tu as bien entendu, ces moldus de Grecs…

Elle frémit alors que sa main descendait sur son ventre. Ses yeux bleus vides la terrifiaient.

Il m'a pris quelque chose de précieux, tu sais, et j'ai l'intention de lui rendre la pareille. Malheureusement, tu es l'arme que je dois utiliser, même si je ne t'en veux pas personnellement petite Hermione. Mais Malfoy doit souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Tu comprends ?

Elle claqua des dents, les larmes aux yeux, mais il demeurait impassible. Oh comme elle détestait qu'il l'appel par son prénom désormais. Puis il se leva, sortit sa baguette.

Je crois l'entendre arriver. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Tu m'excuseras si j'insiste pour que tu restes silencieuse. Un bruit de ta parts, et je serais contraint de le tuer avant d'être prêt.

Il posa la bougie sur un tabouret branlant auprès d'elle. La lumière luisait sur la peau opaline de ses cuisses, de son ventre et de ses seins dénudés. Elle frémit et ses muscles se contractèrent. Chaque souffle était un tourment.

La porte s'ouvrit :

Une petite fête à laquelle je n'ai pas été convié ? Ironisa Malfoy, l'air furibond.

Mais tu es l'invité d'honneur, Malfoy, ricana Ron.

C'est une chance que je t'ai trouvé.

Je n'en ai jamais douté. Je n'ai pas essayé de me cacher.

En effet, tu as laissé suffisamment d'indices, dit Malfoy en entrant dans la hutte.

La bouche pincée, il observa Hermione, tremblante et nue. Il croisa les bras.

Weasley arqua un sourcil.

Elle t'attendait avec impatience. Contrairement à moi, elle n'était pas certaine que tu viendrais.

Malfoy calcula la distance qui le séparait de la baguette. Ron ne pouvait pas le rater. Lui-même avait perdu sa baguette lors de son agression. Ron ne pouvait pas le rater.

Laisse-là partir, Weasley. C'est moi que tu veux. Je suis là.

L'autre éclata de rire

Mais je ne veux pas seulement te tuer… Je veux te voir souffrir.

Ron s'agenouilla près d'Hermione pour la caresser, sans lâcher sa baguette.

Vois comment elle tressaille quand je la touche. La coquine… Comment réagirait-elle si je faisais bien d'avantage ?

Malfoy était fou de rage, mais il ne bougea pas lorsque Ron tritura un sein de Hermione. Elle gémit, retenant un sanglot qui lui nouait la gorge.

Si tu lui fais mal, je te tuerai, dit froidement Drago.

Ce sont des menaces en l'air. Ce soir, c'est moi qui décide. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps, et j'ai l'intention de te torturer autant que possible. Je veux que tu saches ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Roger est mort…

Voilà donc d'où vient ton attachement à Voldemort… Pour ce Roger Windford !

HAHAHAHAHa ! Oui et non… Mais je suis également attacher à mon rang ! Je suis né dans une famille souillée, une famille traite à son sang ! Mais ai-je choisis moi ? Je suis Sang-pur, je ne méritais pas d'être traité ainsi… Et puis de devoir supporter ce Potter et cette petite mégère de Granger…

Et bien, tant d'hypocrisie… Alors tu savais que c'était moi que Windford avait découvert ?

Non. Je l'ai découvert bien sûr… Je te haï et j'ai tellement eu envi de te tuer dans les couloirs de cette misérable école... Il était l'homme que j'aimais par-dessus tout, et tu l'as détruit ! Tu devais mourir !... Tu as survécu à tout, même cet enlèvement. C'est incroyable !

Malfoy se raidit.

C'est toi qui m'as fait kidnapper ?

Oui, sous l'ordre de mon maître bien entendu. Mais ce maudit Zabini t'as trouvé, en dépit de mes efforts. Et si tu serais mort bien avant, comme dans le parc de Poudlard, cela aurait été une parfaite mise en garde envers ceux qui s'intéressaient de trop près à Demalte et son maudit encrier.

Tant d'efforts pour rien. Cela a dû t'énerver considérablement. Tu es découvert ainsi que tout tes acolytes.

Observant le visage de Ron, il se déplaça légèrement.

Restes tranquille, Malfoy. Un mauvais sort causait de gros dégâts. Désormais, tu vas comprendre ce que l'on ressent quand on voit souffrir la personne qu'on aime…

Weasley fit glisser sa main sur Hermione. La tension dans la petite hutte était extrême. Au loin, la canonnade résonnait de façon plus sporadique.

Drago remarqua le poignard dans la main de Ron, la pointe posée sur le sein d'Hermione. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser.

Il se jeta en avant. Un sort claqua. La lumière le perfora et il ressentit une douleur brûlante. Il entendit Hermione crier, Ron pousser un juron.

Il s'empara du bras de son adversaire, roula dans la poussière avec lui, l'obligea à lâcher le poignard en lui brisant le poignet. Mais Ron était plus vigoureux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ils luttèrent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Enfin, Drago abattit son poing sur le nez de Ron. Le sang gicla. Son ennemi poussa un gémissement et s'évanouit.

Puis un cri s'éleva. A travers la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux, il vit les flammes lécher la paillasse d'Hermione. En se renversant, la chandelle avait mis le feu à la hutte. Des étincelles tombaient sur le corps d'Hermione. Il repoussa Ron et se précipita vers elle.

Sa main gauche était inerte, mais il utilisa le poignard pour trancher les cordes qui la ligotaient. Les flammes avaient déjà embrasé le toit, l'un des murs s'affaissa.

La tirant derrière lui, il parvint à sortit de la hutte. Dehors, l'air glacial lui scia les poumons. Toussant, secoué de spasmes, il tomba à genoux.

Elle le força à se relever.

Des personnes arrivent… Lève-toi, je t'en supplie… Si ils t'attrapent, ils te tueront comme espion…

Hébété, il la suivit dans la sombre plaine qui s'étendait au-delà de la hutte.

C'était fini. La plus part des Mangemorts avait succombé ou était enfermé à Askaban.

Ron avait brûlé dans la hutte. Hermione et Drago était à St Mangouste. Harry entra dans la chambre de Hermione :

« - Bonjour… Alors comment vas-tu ? Demanda timidement Harry.

Bien. Hermione retourna vers lui un visage vide.

Heu… Harry toussota. Il est parti ce matin.

Oh… Bien alors. J'espère qu'il va bien. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air impassible, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Restes avec moi Hermione… Dit tout d'un coup Harry. Je sais que je ne le remplacerai pas mais…

Non Harry, coupa Hermione. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, alors que je ne pense qu'à lui… Pourtant je t'aime aussi. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Mon amour pour toi est doux et calme. Lui… Je…Elle s'arrêta.

Je comprends, dit Harry. Mais il tourna le regard, et se pencha sur ses présents et autres bonbons.

Et toi ça va ? Je… Je suis désolé pour Ron…

Oh non. Il a choisi sa voie. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit parti ainsi… Comme consumé par sa propre follie.

Oui… Acquiesça Hermione, plus part politesse.

Bon je te revois plus tard. Je reviendrai mardi. Au revoir.

Au revoir Harry. »

Il se pencha sur son front, et la frôla des lèvres. Elle le vit serrer les poings, et sentit une larme sur sa peau. Puis il parti sans se retourner, comme un adieu pensa évasivement Hermione. Elle se surprit à verser une larme. Pourquoi ? Pour lui… Pour Ron, pour toutes ces choses qui se passe, sans qu'elle ne puisse agir d'une quelconque façon. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sur son cœur vide. Elle portait un sentiment de solitude qui resterait à jamais inconsolable. Elle se demanda s'il aurait été mieux de ne jamais l'avoir aimé, plutôt que de savoir qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus cruel ?

Il lui semblait ne pas avoir dormi longtemps quand un raclement se fit entendre. Le cœur battant, elle vit une silhouette se détacher devant la lumière du corridor :

« - Infirmière ?

Non, répondit une voix familière, et elle se redressa en retenant son souffle.

Malfoy…

Tu sais, dit-il comme s'il venait seulement de la quitter, alors qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des semaines. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être toujours aussi polis l'un envers l'autre. Mon prénom est Drago. Tu crois que tu pourrais l'utiliser ?

Elle le serra contre elle en riant.

Je crois que ce serait possible, Drago… Et toi comment vas-tu m'appeler ?

Il l'embrassa, ses lèvres ardentes lui volant son souffle. Quand il leva la tête, elle remarqua la lueur qui pétillait dans son regard.

Mon amour, mon cœur, ma femme… Voilà comment je vais t'appeler. Pour toujours.

Tu veux dire…

Viens avec moi, Hermione, mon amour. Nous avons fini nos études, et je rentre à la maison. Je te veux à mes côtés. Crois tu que tu pourrais supporter de vivre dans un manoir froid et austère ?

Elle lui offrit son plus gracieux sourire.

Oui ! Je peux vivre n'importe où, avec toi.

Lentement, il la repoussa sur les oreillers, l'entoura de ses bras. Et elle comprit qu'elle ne se sentirait plus jamais seule…

**VOILA merci encore à vous d'avoir lu ma potterfic, et Merci à Rosemary Rogers pour m'avoir inspiré ! A bientôt d'en d'autres avantures…**


End file.
